Mon sauveur
by Erza Robin
Summary: J'avais une vie paisible, j'avais une meilleure amie en or, une famille géniale et aucun problème. Et il a fallu qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je ne comprenais pas... Je n'avais juste aucun souci avec les nés-moldus... Mais il a quand même détruit ma vie. Il m'a violé... Et ça, il me le paiera !
1. Prologue

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaitrez, dont la famille Duchannes._

_Pour les prénoms, Cléo, Théophile, Katell, Philomena, Esteban, Kenji et Ange sont des prénoms d'origine grecque à la base. J'ai fais des recherches étymologiques pour que tout est un peu un sens mais si vous avez des corrections à apporter parce que je me suis trompée sur quelque chose, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message pour me le dire et je ferais les modifications qui s'imposent._

_Je tiens aussi à signaler que malgré que j'adore le travail de J.K Rowling, je ne peux me résoudre à tuer les Maraudeurs et Lily, alors il y aura des choses qui seront très différentes des livres._

_Et je tiens aussi à signaler (car j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions où James est poursuiveur) que James Potter est attrapeur ! Sinon, l'histoire avec le vif d'or en cinquième année avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Severus Rogue n'a plus aucun sens s'il est poursuiveur ! Donc ici, James est attrapeur !_

_Je vais mettre un RATING M, mais je tiens à signaler qu'il n'y aura pas de scènes explicites mais comme il a beaucoup de référence au viol, du langage cru et peut être un peu sexuel alors je préfère prévenir que ça risque d'être un peu violent. Voilà !_

_PS : merci de venir lire cette histoire ! Bonne lecture (si je ne vous ai pas découragé)_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

J'avais dix sept ans. C'était ma dernière année à Poudlard. C'était censé être ma meilleure année. J'étais censée en profiter à fond.

Je suis née le 18 avril 1960 dans une famille entièrement sorcière. Mon père, Balthazar Duchannes, était un Auror réputé et intègre qui avait fais ses études à l'école de Beauxbâtons, tout comme ma mère, Cléo Nicolaï Duchannes, qui était devenue une grande médicomage. Un jour, ils ont décidé que nous allions emménager en Angleterre et nous étions partis, avec mes parents et mes frères et sœurs. J'avais deux frères et cinq sœurs. Nous étions une famille nombreuse, ce qui était plutôt rare dans les familles de sangs pures comme la notre. Généralement, les couples n'avaient que deux ou trois enfants, ou même qu'un quand c'était un garçon. Mais mes parents s'aimaient et avaient toujours voulu avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

Des huit enfants que mes parents avaient eu, j'étais la cinquième.

L'ainé, Théophile, avait vingt deux ans (aout 1955) et avait fait ses études à Serdaigle, la maison des travailleurs, et faisait des études pour devenir avocat.

La seconde, Katell, avait vingt ans (février 1957) et était aussi passée par Serdaigle, et était actuellement en études de journalisme.

La troisième, Philomena, avait été à Poufsouffle, la maison des loyaux, et faisait des études de philosophie dans le monde moldu, étant donné qu'elle avait suivi des cours par correspondance dans le système scolaire moldu, avait vingt ans elle aussi, avec seulement dix mois d'écart avec Katell (décembre 1957).

Esteban était le quatrième, et le frère dont j'étais le plus proche, étant donné que nous avions un an jour pour jour d'écart, et avait dix huit ans (avril 1959). Il voulait devenir Auror comme notre père. Il avait été réparti à Serpentard, la maison des rusés.

Après moi, il y avait Arielle, qui avait dix mois de moins que moi (février 1961) et qui était à Gryffondor en sixième année.

Ensuite venait Zoey qui était à Serpentard, en quatrième année (mai 1963).

Et en dernière, Ange, en troisième année à Poufsouffle (juin 1964).

Nous étions tous pareils physiquement : blond vénitien, hérité de notre héritage grecque qui nous venait de notre mère, et des yeux verts.

J'étais entrée à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1971, et j'avais fais le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, tendue à l'idée de passer la terrible épreuve de la répartition. Mes frères et sœurs s'étaient amusés à me faire peur. Théophile s'était amusé à dire que j'allais devoir affronter un dragon, et Katell et Philomena m'avaient dis que j'allais être posé au milieu de la Forêt Interdite et j'allais devoir retrouver mon chemin toute seule, en affrontant toutes les créatures magiques qui se trouvaient dans la forêt. Et Esteban avait essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je pouvais le penser. C'est dans le Poudlard Express que j'ai rencontré celle qui devint ma meilleure amie : Lily Evans. Elle était avec Severus Rogue, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, puis un indésirable. J'avais été répartie à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, avec Lily, pendant que Severus était envoyé à Serpentard. Nous avions été rejointes par James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow, qui devinrent les Maraudeurs.

Lily n'avait jamais réellement apprécié ces quatre garçons, tout particulièrement James Potter et Sirius Black. Les deux garçons passaient leur temps à faire de mauvaises blagues aux Serpentards, à Severus tout particulièrement. Mon frère en faisait aussi les frais, mais il avait toujours préféré prendre tous cela à la rigolade, au point où même les Maraudeurs en vinrent à l'apprécier. Ou tout du moins à le respecter. Surtout quand Esteban prit la défense de Lily quand celle ci, une enfant née moldue, se fit insultée par d'autres Serpentards. Mais c'est James Potter qui remportait la palme de la détestation chez Lily. L'attrapeur passait son temps à lui faire de grandes déclarations pleines de sentiments, que j'avais trouvé très drôle au début. Mais je devais avouer que cela devenait lassant. Néanmoins, mon amie avait finalement appris à connaître Remus Lupin durant notre cinquième année, où ils avaient été préfets tous les deux. Par conséquent, je m'étais mise à trainer un peu avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, sympathisant avec James.

Les Duchannes, c'était comme les Potter. Des sangs-purs qui disaient que nous étions tous égaux – moldus, nés-moldus, sangs mêlés et sangs-purs. Mes parents étaient respectés et appréciés.

Mais c'est justement ces idéaux qui avaient fais basculer ma vie.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour, où ma vie a été détruite à tout jamais.

Le jour où j'ai été violé.

Je m'appelle Kenji Duchannes, et voilà comment Sirius Black m'a réappris à aimer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

L'année scolaire venait de reprendre à Poudlard, et Kenji venait d'entamer sa septième année. L'année des ASPIC et la jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas les rater. Son frère, Esteban, avait réussi ses examens avec brio et avait obtenus huit ''O'' sur neuf, et l'avait mise au défi de faire aussi bien, ou même mieux. Défi que Kenji n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever sous les yeux moqueurs de l'une de ses deux sœurs ainées, Philomena. Ce n'était que la mi-septembre mais la Gryffondor travaillait déjà avec acharnement, ne voulant absolument pas prendre de retard dans ses devoirs. Même Lily, qui était une acharnée du travail, se moquait gentiment d'elle.

Etant une élève studieuse et appliquée, Kenji n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, de rester après la fermeture de la bibliothèque, à partir du moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle. Lily n'avait pas voulu rester avec elle, prétextant vouloir se coucher tôt. La rousse lui avait proposé de l'attendre dans la salle commune mais Kenji avait refusé, lui disant qu'elle risquait de finir tard et qu'il était inutile qu'elle l'attende. La préfète était donc retournée à la Tour des Gryffondors, laissant sa meilleure amie seule dans la bibliothèque. C'est au alentour de minuit que la blonde regarda sa montre, et se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans son dortoir.

Munie de sa dérogation au cas où elle viendrait à croiser la route de Rusard, le concierge, Kenji sortit de la bibliothèque, en refermant bien la porte derrière elle, et prit le chemin de la Tour. Alors qu'elle n'était plus très loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame, la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle leva sa baguette devant elle, le bout illuminé et ne voyant personne aux alentours, murmurant, pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux :

- « Les garçons ? Si c'est vous, franchement ce n'est pas drôle. Montrez vous. »

Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois que les Maraudeurs lui faisaient peur en surgissant de sous leur fichue cape d'invisibilité.

Voyant que personne ne sortait de nulle part en criant, Kenji fronça les sourcils et reprit son chemin. Alors qu'elle allait tourner au coin du couloir pour arriver devant la Grosse Dame, une main se plaqua fortement contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier et une voix susurra à son oreille :

- « Alors sale traitre à ton sang, comment tu vas ? Tu aimes trainer avec les sangs de bourbe ? Si tu aimes tellement ça, je vais te traiter comme telle. »

Kenji sentit qu'on la tirée en arrière et elle laissa tomber ses livres, qui atterrir sur le sol avec fracas. Priant pour que le bruit fasse venir quelqu'un, la jeune femme se débattit pour essayer d'échapper à la prise de son agresseur, en vain. Elle fut attirée dans une salle de classe vide.

Salle de classe dans laquelle la retrouva une professeure McGonagall en robe de chambre et complétement échevelée, semblant mal réveillée, sa baguette dressait devant elle. La jeune femme était en sous vêtements, des bleus parsemant son corps, son visage tuméfié, témoignant de la violence de l'agression, complétement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Des griffures encore sanguinolentes parsemaient ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine, et son uniforme était en lambeaux dans un coin de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme et la professeure de Métamorphose resta sans voix pendant une minute devant ce spectacle, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réveiller les tableaux autour de la salle :

- « Allez chercher le professeur Dumbeldore et dites lui que c'est urgent. Et prévenez Madame Pomfresh que je lui amène une patiente. Et précisez à Albus qu'une élève a été violée. »

Les tableaux se mirent rapidement en mouvement et Minerva McGonagall métamorphose une chaise en couverture qu'elle posa sur les épaules de Kenji. La jeune femme sursauta et leva les yeux vers sa directrice de maison. Ce que vit cette dernière dans les yeux de l'étudiante brisa quelque chose en elle. Kenji Duchannes, qui avait toujours été une élève joyeuse et pleine de vie, avait le même regard qu'une bête traquée.

- « Ca va aller, lui murmura la sorcière. Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie Kenji. C'est terminé, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Mais le plus dur, ce fut quand le professeur Dumbeldore entra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes après que le professeur McGonagall est déposée la jeune femme sur un lit. En voyant l'homme, Kenji fut prise d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie et l'infirmière fut obligée de lui administrer un tranquillisant.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Albus Dumbeldore en personne qui alla chercher Lily dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or pour lui annoncer que Kenji avait été sexuellement agressée et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. La préfète était dans tous ses états quand elle alla retrouver son amie. Mais cette dernière dormait toujours.

En milieu de journée, c'est la famille Duchannes au complet qui débarqua à Poudlard. Les trois petites sœurs, Arielle, Zoey et Ange, étaient déjà aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première personne que Kenji vit, ce fut Katell, qui était assise sur une chaise prêt de sa tête. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et le reste de la famille avait du rentrer mais la plus âgée des sœurs Duchannes avait tenu à rester là.

- « Salut, murmura la jeune femme en voyant sa petite sœur ouvrir les yeux.

- Salut, répondit Kenji.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Sale.

- On va retrouver celui qui t'a fais ça Kenji.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Kenji…

- J'ai dis, je ne veux pas en parler ! cria la jeune femme. Je veux oublier tu comprends !

- D'accord. On en parle plus. C'est terminé. »

Voyant que Kenji se mettait à pleurer, Katell s'assit sur le bord du lit et voulut prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais celle ci essaya de la repousser.

- « Non ! Ne me touche pas ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Kenji devenait littéralement hystérique mais sa sœur n'abandonna pas. La jeune femme réussit par verrouiller ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre sa poitrine. Kenji continuait de pleurer et de crier mais Katell ne la lâcha pas, pleurant silencieusement, berçant sa sœur.

Kenji put sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, les bleus avaient presque tous disparus grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, mais les griffures ne semblaient pas déterminées à partir. La jeune femme pensait faire un crochet par la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, mais Lily l'attendait à la sortie de l'infirmerie, et lui sourit en la voyant sortit.

Kenji avait reçu l'autorisation de ne plus porter la jupe réglementaire de l'uniforme, et avait enfilé un jean que sa meilleure amie avait donné à Katell pour elle. La sœur de la jeune femme avait du partir pour reprendre ses cours, laissant sa place à Théophile, qui était parti le matin même.

- « Salut, lui dit Lily en s'approchant.

- Salut Lil's. »

La préfète s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Kenji eut un mouvement de recul et Lily se figea.

- « Je suis désolée, murmura la blonde. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne peux pas. c'est trop tôt.

- Ok, pas de soucis, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura la rousse en souriant. On va aller prendre notre petit déjeuné avant d'aller en cours. Et je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. Je vais devenir ton ombre. »

Kenji sourit et suivit son amie dans les couloirs, sursautant au moindre bruit. Alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivées à la Grande Salle, la jeune femme se figea en regardant les portes et murmura :

- « Est ce que… est ce que les gens savent ?

- Oui. Mindy Crawford a entendu quand le professeur McGonagall est venue me l'annoncer et elle s'est fait une joie de le dire à tout le monde. Les Maraudeurs et moi avons essayé de tamponner les choses, et le professeur Flitwick l'a même collé, mais le mal était déjà fait. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça va aller. Allons y. »

Lily poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et quand Kenji entra derrière elle, elle eut l'impression que toutes les conversations cessèrent et que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. La jeune femme sentit les débuts d'une crise de panique poindre mais Lily apparut dans son champ de vision et murmura :

- « Tu ne pourras pas les éviter toute ta vie. Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, comme ça tu seras débarrassée. Et n'oublies pas. Je ne te lâche plus. »

Kenji hocha la tête et la suivit. Quand elle s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, la vie sembla reprendre dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se remit à parler. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit violement sursauter, et elle se calma en voyant que ce n'était que sa petite sœur, Arielle, qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contenta de montrer à sa sœur qu'elle était là pour elle, et mit des œufs et du bacon dans une assiette qu'elle posa devant sa sœur.

- « Je n'ai pas faim Ari, dit Kenji.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois manger. Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne pourras pas faire de magie convenablement. Tu as besoin d'énergie.

- Franchement Arielle, manger est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Elle a raison, intervint Lily en faveur d'Arielle. Tu dois manger. Au moins juste un petit peu. S'il te plait. »

Après avoir fixée tout à tour sa meilleure amie et sa sœur, Kenji finit par capituler et se mit à picorer dans son assiette. Quand la jeune femme eut mangée suffisamment d'après ses deux gardes du corps, Lily l'entraina en cours de DCFM.

Le professeur Spartes était un professeur sévère, qui ne laissait rien passer, et qui avait une nette préférence pour les Serpentards, le faisant bien ressentir aux Gryffondors et Kenji redoutait un peu de se retrouver en face de lui. Alors qu'exceptionnellement, elle se mettait au fond de la salle dans l'ombre pour essayer de se faire oublier, Spartes lui demanda devant toute la classe. :

- « Pourrais je savoir où vous étiez Miss Duchannes pendant toute cette semaine ?

- A l'infirmerie, répondit Kenji en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et qu'est ce qui nécessitait que vous restiez toute une semaine à l'infirmerie ?

- Je… J'ai… commença à bégayer la jeune femme, la panique refaisant surface.

- Vous…?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie, intervint James Potter en se levant. Ça vous plait de la forcer à s'humilier un peu plus devant tout le monde ? Vous ne pourriez pas la laisser tranquille ? Comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas déjà si horrible.

- Puisque vous semblez avoir un avis si arrêté sur la question Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez pour deux heures de colle ce soir. Avec Miss Duchannes. »

Kenji n'avait rien contre James, elle l'aimait même bien, mais à l'idée de se retrouver enfermer pendant deux heures avec un garçon lui fit perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait et elle s'évanouit.

Malgré son malaise, et la désapprobation évidente du directeur, Kenji n'avait pas pu échapper à son heure de colle et avait du se rendre après le diner, qu'elle avait passé dans la cuisine, dans la salle des trophées où aurait lieu la punition. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, James était déjà là et dit :

- « Il n'est même pas venu. Il a laissé un mot pour dire que nos baguettes n'étaient pas autorisées et qu'elles ne fonctionneraient pas et qu'on devait nettoyer les trophées. On ne pourrait ressortir que dans deux heures. »

Kenji se contenta de hocher la tête et retirer sa robe de sorcier, restant en pull, attrapa un chiffon et se mit à astiquer les trophées. Alors qu'elle entendait le Maraudeur s'activer derrière elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta et dit, se retournant à demi :

- « Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Surtout que tu devais déjà savoir que Spartes allait te coller pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Kenji. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, Lily, Sirius ou Remus auraient réagi. Et je peux te garantir que si ça avait été Sirius, il n'aurait pas été si poli que moi dans ses propos. Et puis, pour une fois que je me fais coller pour la bonne cause. »

Kenji sourit et se remit à frotter les trophées. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme commençait à avoir chaud, mais elle n'osait pas retirer son pull, de peur que le jeune homme voit les marques encore présentes sur sa peau. La voyant suer à grosses gouttes, James finit par comprendre le problème et dit :

- « Tu peux retirer ton pull si tu veux. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne. Si tu veux, je peux même ne pas regarder.

- Tu ferais ça ? Ne pas regarder.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Je veux bien.

- Ok. »

James se tourna dos à elle, et Kenji tira sur le col de son pull, le faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Elle posa le vêtement à côté de sa robe de sorcier et continua à frotter.

Etonnement, Kenji ne se sentait pas mal en présence de l'attrapeur. En fait, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle savait parfaitement que James était un élève excellent en DCFM et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. La jeune femme ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et continua de frotter quand, soudain, elle sentit la présence de James à côté d'elle.

Kenji se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il tendait une bouteille d'eau dans la direction opposée où elle se trouvait, une main sur les yeux.

- « Tu as soif ? J'ai pris de l'eau.

- Merci. Mais je suis de l'autre côté.

- Oh», dit James en pivotant et lui fourrant presque la bouteille dans la tête.

Kenji sourit et prit la bouteille d'eau. Elle en but une gorgée et la rendit au jeune homme qui retourna maladroitement jusqu'à son coin. La jeune femme avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle frottait les trophées quand le professeur Spartes vint leur ouvrir la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui, tendue et le vit observer les marques de griffures qui dépassées des manches courtes de son tee shirt. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- « C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Et ne vous attardez pas dans les couloirs. Monsieur Potter, veillez à ce que Miss Duchannes arrive bien à la Tour saine et sauve. »

Ni James, ni Kenji ne prirent la peine de répondre et la jeune femme se dépêcha de renfiler son pull et sa robe pour suivre son camarade. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis deux minutes, James ralentit son allure pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kenji. En voyant qu'elle frissonnait, il enleva sa robe et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda comme s'il allait la manger et le Gryffondor leva les mains en signe de paix et remit de la distance entre eux. La blonde s'en voulut immédiatement et resserra les pans de la robe sur elle.

- « Merci.

- De rien. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Silence que James brisa.

- « Comment tu te sens ?

- Apeurée. Et toujours sale malgré toutes les douches, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Des Aurors arrivent demain. Ils vont le retrouver. Mon père fait partie de l'équipe.

- Je sais. Le mien aussi y sera.

- Bientôt, tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- J'espère. »

Alors que James allait s'engager dans le couloir où elle avait été agressée, Kenji se figea et dit :

- « Ca ne te dérange pas si on passe par un autre couloir ?

- Non, mais par celui là, ça sera plus rapide.

- Je sais mais, c'est là qu'il m'a… Enfin… Tu vois ?

- Oui, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave, on va passer par un autre couloir.

- Merci. »

Le jeune homme reprit donc le chemin en faisant un détour par un autre couloir, suivit de la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Kenji entra la première et avant de monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, elle retira la cape de James et la posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

- « Merci », lui dit elle encore avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Kenji attrapa son pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et, veillant à ne pas se regarder dans le miroir, se glissa dans la douche où elle se frictionna jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau, encore une fois. Ensuite, elle enfila son vêtement de nuit et se glissa dans son lit.

Ce qui réveilla Lily cette nuit là, ce fut un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. La jeune femme se redressa comme un diable en boite, tout comme ses autres camarades, et vit que le hurlement provenait de Kenji. La jeune femme hurlait, enroulée dans ses draps et semblait se débattre contre des ennemis invisibles. Mindy Crawford se laissa tomber à nouveau contre ses oreillers en rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête et gémit :

- « Faites la taire bon sang !

- Ferme la Crawford », le cracha Charlotte la quatrième fille du dortoir.

Lily et Charline sortirent de leurs lits et s'approchèrent de Kenji qui continuait à se débattre. Charline tira les couvertures, libérant Kenji qui sembla se réveiller et Lily lui attrapa les avants bras et la força à la regarder bien en face :

- « C'est moi Kenji. C'est moi, Lily. Tu es dans le dortoir. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal ici. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, répétait la jeune femme.

- Chut, tout va bien », murmura Lily en lui caressant les cheveux.

Charline disparut dans la salle de bain et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole dans les mains. Elle l'a tendit à Lily qui l'attrapa et la jeune femme dit :

- « C'est une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Ça lui permettra de se reposer un peu. »

Lily la remercia d'un signe de tête et réussit à faire boire la potion à son amie. Kenji avala la mixture et la rousse l'aida à se rallonger confortablement pour finir sa nuit. Au moment où la blonde sombrait dans le sommeil, Lily vit une larme rouler sur la tempe de sa meilleure amie et se perdre parmi les cheveux blonds. Et ça lui brisa le cœur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Une semaine après l'heure de colle avec James Potter, Kenji commençait à revivre un peu, même si elle refusait toujours d'avoir des contacts avec d'autres personnes. Balthazar Duchannes était arrivé à Poudlard avec Edward Potter et menait l'enquête pour retrouver l'agresseur de sa fille avec acharnement. Alors que le mois de septembre arrivait à son terme, une nouvelle agression eut lieu. Et ce fut Kenji qui la retrouva.

La jeune femme revenait de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit un gémissement. Fronçant les sourcils, Kenji poussa la porte du placard d'où venait le bruit et laissa tomber son sac quand elle vit la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol crasseux du placard à balais. Elle s'approcha du tableau le plus proche et dit précipitamment :

- « Prévenez Madame Pomfresh et le Directeur. Vite ! »

L'occupant du tableau se précipita hors de son cadre pour se dépêcher de prévenir les personnes demandées et Kenji retourna auprès de la fille au placard. Elle retira sa cape et recouvrit le corps à demi nu de la jeune femme. En voyant un morceau de son uniforme, elle vit qu'elle était à Serdaigle. Quand la fille se mit à paniquer en la voyant, Kenji se mit à lui parler, avec une voix qu'elle espérait apaisante, la même intonation de voix que Lily utilisait pour la rassurer quand elle se réveillée après un cauchemar.

- « Chut, tout va bien. Je m'appelle Kenji Duchannes. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sacha… Sacha Donovan.

- Ok Sacha. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Mais il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! paniqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas sortir ! Ils vont tous me voir ! Il a… il a déchiré mes vêtements. Je… je suis presque nue et…

- Je sais Sacha. Mais personne ne te verra. Viens… »

Kenji l'aida à se relever et l'entraina vers l'infirmerie, en ayant rabattu la capuche sur les cheveux bruns tous emmêlés de Sacha. Les jambes de la Serdaigle la portées à peine et Kenji eu du mal à descendre les escaliers jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand elle ouvrit les portes, Sacha à moitié inconsciente dans les bras, ce fut Monsieur Potter qui se précipita le premier vers elle pour récupérer la jeune femme. Sirius Black et James étaient là ainsi que le père de Kenji. Quand Sacha vit l'Auror s'approcher d'elles, elle s'agrippa à sa sauveuse en gémissant et en suppliant qu'on ne lui fasse plus de mal. Par automatisme, la blonde referma ses bras autour de sa protégée et dit :

- « Il vaut mieux que ça soit une femme qui s'occupe d'elle. Et elle a besoin de dormir.

- Mettez là sur ce lit Miss Duchannes s'il vous plait. »

Kenji entraina Sacha vers un lit et l'y posa. L'infirmière l'a laissé dans la cape qui l'a caché aux yeux des autres et rabattit une couverture blanche en plus. Elle lui fit boire une potion de Sommeil sans rêve et leva les yeux sur Kenji. Sacha sombra dans un sommeil profond et Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils en voyant le teint cireux et les cernes de la jeune femme.

- « Dormez vous Kenji ? demanda-t-elle de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne les entendent.

- Un peu. Mais je fais des cauchemars.

- Je vais vous donner un peu de potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Laissons cette jeune femme dormir. Elle en a bien besoin. »

Kenji suivit l'infirmière et prit avec gratitude les fioles. La jeune femme les glissa dans les poches de sa veste et retrouva les Aurors devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- « Kenji, dit Balthazar en prenant sa fille à part. Où as tu retrouvé cette jeune fille ?

- Dans un placard à balais à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Je retournais à la Tour quand je l'ai entendu.

- Est ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? Quelqu'un qui trainait autour de placard ou…

- Non ! Je n'ai rien vu Papa. Je… je… Il a recommencé Papa. Tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer. Tu dois le retrouver et l'empêcher d'agresser encore quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour le retrouver Kenji, je te le jure. Et je te promets que je vais le retrouver. »

Kenji fit un pas en arrière quand son père voulut la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune femme se rendit compte que ça l'avait blessé.

- « Préviens moi quand elle se réveille. S'il te plait. » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle avait besoin de respirer.

Kenji sortit du château et courut dans le parc, dépassant Lily qui l'appela et se mit à sa poursuite en voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Alors qu'elles arrivaient près du lac, la rousse réussit à la rattraper et lui :

- « Bon sang Kenji ! On dirait que tu as le Diable aux trousses. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il a recommencé.

- Qui ça ? Qui a recommencé quoi ?

- Le violeur. Il y a eu un nouveau viol.

- Quoi ? »

Kenji ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que son amie avait posé la question de manière totalement rhétorique. La blonde se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tirant ses mèches vers l'arrière. Alors que Lily la regardait tourner en rond et que les Maraudeurs s'approchaient, la rousse la vit se mettre à rire et pleurer en même temps. Inquiète, la préfète dit :

- « Kenji, est ce que ça va ?

- Si je vais bien ? Lily, j'ai été violé ! Je ne vais pas bien ! Et **_il_** a recommencé ! **_Il_** a violé une autre fille et c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé.

- Kenji…

- Je suis entrain de devenir folle Lily ! **_Ce type_**, quand **_il_** m'a attrapé, **_il_** m'a insulté de traitre à mon sang. **_Il_** m'a dis que si j'aimais trainé avec les sangs de bourbes, **_il_** allait me traiter comme telle ! **_Il_** m'a insulté pendant qu'il me violé ! Il m'a frappé, il m'a griffé ! J'ai encore la marque de ses ongles sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses ! Et quand je me suis mise à **_le_** supplier de me laisser, **_il_** m'a demandé si j'aimais ça ! **_Il_** m'a dis que je n'étais qu'une chienne qui ne valait rien et que ma place était sur le trottoir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et quand **_il_** a vu que j'étais encore vierge,**_ il_** a rit en me disant que je **_lui _**appartenait pour l'éternité. Après que Pomfresh m'ait examiné, je l'ai entendu dire à Dumbeldore qu'**_il_** y était allé tellement fort qu'**_il_** m'avait fait une déchirure du muscle vaginal. **_Cet enfoiré _**a détruit ma vie ! »

Kenji tomba à genoux et Lily l'a prit dans ses bras. Quand Kenji s'agrippa à la chemise de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière vit que les Maraudeurs les avaient rejoint. Et vu leurs visages, ils avaient entendus le monologue de Kenji. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. James s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il leva une main pour la poser sur les cheveux blonds de Kenji, mais il se ravisa et la laissa tomber contre son flanc, se contentant de dire :

- « **_Il_** ne te fera plus aucun mal Kenji. Plus personne ne te fera aucun mal. »

A la mi-octobre, Kenji avait commencé à se remettre doucement de son agression. Et le changement commença en cours de Métamorphose, quand la jeune femme arriva en retard en cours et que le professeur McGonagall avait séparé James et Sirius, plaçant le premier à côté de Lily. Kenji dut donc se résoudre à s'asseoir à côté du second. La blonde voyait bien que sa meilleure amie l'a regardé par dessus son épaule, un regard d'excuse. La jeune femme s'assit sur sa chaise, en gardant le Gryffondor dans son champ de vision.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Sirius, et connaissait parfaitement sa réputation auprès des filles. Il était donc normal que Kenji soit mal à l'aise en sa présence. Alors que le professeur McGonagall avait terminé d'expliquer la partie théorique, Sirius se rapprocha d'elle pour commencer la partie pratique. Alors que Kenji fit un mauvais geste, échouant dans son sort, le jeune homme dit :

- « Il faut que le mouvement de ton poignet soit plus souple. Il doit être ample et souple. Hum… (Il montra le poignet de la jeune femme et dit en approchant ses doigts de la peau nue de la jeune femme). Je peux ? »

Kenji fixa la main tendue du jeune homme comme si c'était une grosse araignée et finit par capituler. Elle hocha la tête dans un signe positif. Sirius lui attrapa le poignet délicatement et la guida, lui montrant se qu'il fallait faire. La jeune femme était tendue, et sur ses gardes, comme si elle attendait que le jeune homme lui saute dessus à tout moment.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre agression depuis celle de Sacha, et Kenji ne savait pas si elle s'en réjouissait ou si elle en avait peur. Avec un peu de chance, la violer elle et Sacha l'avait calmé et il ne sentait plus le besoin de recommencer. Mais c'était peu probable. La blonde en avait parlé avec Lily et Charline, et leur avait fait part de sa peur que le violeur prépare un mauvais coup. Un très mauvais coup. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela car le professeur Dumbeldore avait demandé expressément aux filles de ne jamais rester seules dans les couloirs. Etre toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un. Et même s'ils étaient très discrets, Kenji, qui avait développé un sens aigu de l'observation depuis son agression, avait remarqué que les Maraudeurs les suivaient, elle, Lily et Charline. Ainsi, même quand elles pensaient n'être que toutes les trois, Kenji savait très bien que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas loin, prêts à intervenir si quelqu'un essayé de s'en prendre à elles.

Alors que Sirius la lâcha après lui avoir montré le mouvement, Kenji décida d'engager la conversation :

- « Merci beaucoup.

- Oh ce n'est qu'un mouvement de baguette.

- Non, je veux dire, oui merci pour ça, mais j'ai remarqué que, toi et les autres Maraudeurs, vous nous suiviez, Lily, Charline et moi.

- Non, on vous suit pas, on vous…

- Surveille ? C'est un peu pareil. Mais ce n'est pas un reproche. Juste, merci.

- Et bien, de rien. Mais comment tu as fais pour nous repérer ? On est super discret pourtant.

- Je fais attention à tous maintenant. Et je ne me laisse plus avoir à la première impression.

- Comment ça ?

- Le soir de mon… agression, j'avais entendu du bruit dans le couloir derrière moi. Comme vous m'aviez déjà fais des blagues avec votre cape, j'ai cru que c'était vous. Alors je me suis pas méfiée. J'ai été bête.

- Non, tu n'as pas été bête. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y avait un psychopathe parmi les élèves de l'école. Personnellement, je considère tous les Serpentards comme des futurs psychopathes, mais après, chacun son avis. »

Il avait dis sa dernière phrase avec tellement de détachement qu'elle fit sourire la blonde. Quand il l'a vit sourire, Sirius eut un grand sourire à son tour et dit :

- « C'est mieux quand tu souris. Tu es toi quand tu souris. »

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Kenji ne fut pas mal à l'aise face à ce compliment que Sirius venait implicitement de lui faire.

Comme James, Sirius dégageait une espèce d'aura qui faisait que la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Comme si, en sa présence, rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal, elle devenait intouchable.

A la fin du cours, Kenji retrouva sa meilleure amie et Charline et la rousse lui demanda :

- « Ca été avec Black ? Il n'a rien fais de déplacé ?

- Non, répondit Kenji. Il a été très gentil.

- Hey, j'ai oublié de vous dire, s'exclama la préfète, vous allez être les premières à le savoir, alors motus. Dumbeldore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween. Il a dis que ça permettrait peut être à tout le monde de se détendre. Et on est obligé de venir. De préférence accompagné. Et la soirée sera surveillée par des Aurors et les professeurs.

- Ce genre de soirée, c'est propice aux agressions, dit Charline en grimaçant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, dit Kenji. Les filles vont se mettre à essayer de draguer tous les mecs, et généralement, il y a toujours une fille qui se fait briser le cœur lors de ce genre de soirée. Alors du coup, elle sort de la salle, effondrée et en pleurs. **_Le violeur_** n'a qu'à la suivre, faire genre**_ il_** est gentil, **_il_** essaye de la consoler pendant dix minutes et puis après, quand elle commence à avoir confiance en **_lui_**, pouf, elle aura pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'**_il_** l'aura enfermé dans une salle et**_ il_** lui fera ce qu'**_il _**m'a fais et ce qu'**_il_** a fais à Sacha. Et on aura un viol en plus sur les bras.

- Ce que vous pouvez être pessimistes toutes les deux. Dumbeldore a tout organisé pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas. Et **_il_** n'attaquera pas une élève alors que tous les professeurs et les Aurors seront en alerte.

- _Il_ a bien agressé Sacha en pleine journée entre deux cours. Pourquoi **_il _**n'attaquerait pas une fille lors d'un bal. Et puis, je présume que comme c'est pour Halloween, on va devoir se déguiser ou un truc comme ça, présuma Kenji.

- Des masques, ronchonna Lily.

- Encore plus facile pour savoir qui s'est.

- Roh, vous m'énervez. »

Lily partit d'un pas furieux et Kenji et Charline se regardèrent, étonnées, avant d'hausser les sourcils et de suivre leur amie en lui courant après.

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbeldore annonça officiellement les dates du bal. Un à Halloween, un à Noël, un pour la Saint Valentin et un après les examens pour les septièmes années uniquement. Kenji leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération quand elle entendit les filles autour d'elle émettre des petits cris excités.

- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? lui demanda Arielle, qui avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir avec elle pendant les repas.

- Pourquoi les filles sont tellement excitées pour un bal ? Elles ne peuvent pas se comporter normalement ?

- Elles sont justes superficiels. Et puis, tu as toujours eu une réaction particulière face aux bals.

- Je déteste les talons hauts. Le type qui les a inventé devait détester les femmes.

- Tu dis juste ça parce qu'aucun garçon ne veut de toi », dit Mindy Crawford.

Les deux sœurs Duchannes se tournèrent vers la Gryffondor, et Kenji plissa les yeux en la regardant. Arielle faisait tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts et l'ainée comprit que la blonde était tentée de lui planter la dite fourchette dans la main. Kenji posa une main sur la main dont les doigts faisaient tourner la fourchette. La jeune femme regarda sa camarade de dortoir avec un sourire et dit :

- « C'est sur que tous les mecs veulent de toi. Les jambes ouvertes et un sac sur la tête pour oublier que c'est toi. »

Mindy ouvrit la bouche en prenant un air outré et se leva en tapant des pieds pour sortir de la Grande Salle, la tête haute. Lily essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rire derrière son verre et Charline était cachée derrière un livre mais Kenji savait qu'elle devait au moins sourire. Arielle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et dit en riant :

- « J'aime quand tu es une peste Grande Sœur. »

Kenji sourit à sa sœur et continua de manger.

Le professeur Dumbeldore avait organisé une sortie à Pré au Lard avant le bal pour que les filles, et les garçons qui le souhaitent, puissent aller s'acheter la tenue parfaite. Kenji n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'y aller. Ni au bal d'ailleurs. Ce que Zoey, sa Serpentarde de sœur, avait fini par découvrir et elle avait envoyé une lettre à leur mère et à Philomena, la deuxième fille de la fratrie. Cléo et Philomena lui avaient envoyé une lettre chacune:

_Kenji Chérie,_

_Comment vas tu ?_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu arrives à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Sache qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense à toi, et je suis très fière de la jeune femme que tu es et que tu deviendras, j'en suis certaine._

_Arielle m'envoie régulièrement des lettres où elle me dit que tu vas mieux et que tu sembles réapprendre à vivre. Mais je voudrais que tu me dises toi même, comment se passe ta vie._

_Mais si je t'écris, c'est avant tout car Zoey m'a envoyé une lettre où elle me dit que tu comptes ne pas participer au bal d'Halloween que le professeur Dumbeldore organise. Je ne pense pas que louper ce bal soit une bonne idée. J'ai bien conscience que les bains de foule ne doivent pas être se que tu souhaites en ce moment, mais tu dois faire front Chérie. Montre à celui qui t'a fais ça que tu es plus forte. Que, même s'il t'a en partie brisée, tu es toujours là, et que tu es une digne Gryffondor._

_Va t'acheter une belle robe à Pré au Lard, et va à ce bal._

_Sois forte ma fille._

_Je t'aime fort, et je suis très fière de toi mon cœur._

_Ta maman, qui pense sans cesse à toi._

_Petite sœur chérie,_

_Pourquoi Zoey m'a-t-elle envoyé une lettre me disant que tu comptais sécher le bal d'Halloween ?! _

_Qu'est ce donc que cette histoire Kenji ?_

_Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !_

_Ecoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que cet homme t'a fait est horrible, et je conçois amplement que se soit dure pour toi. Enfaite, non, je ne sais pas. Parce que je n'ai pas vécue ce que tu as vécu. Et je peux comprendre que la vie ne paraisse dure maintenant. Et je peux même comprendre que tu puisses penser que la vie n'est plus aucun attrait. _

_Je ne vais pas te mentir, parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui, mais toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas vécu se que tu as vécu et qui diront qu'elles comprennent, mentiront, car personne, je dis bien personne, n'ayant pas vécu ça ne pourra comprendre._

_Alors que je vais essayer de comprendre, et de t'aider._

_La vie continue Kenji. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre maintenant. Tu as dix sept ans et la vie devant toi. Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, avoir des enfants, et peut être faire ta vie avec cette personne. Je peux comprendre que là, maintenant, en lisant ces mots, tu te dises que tu ne laisserais plus aucun homme poser les mains sur toi. Mais tu as dix sept ans. Et la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner, malgré ce que tu dois penser._

_Alors montre que tu es une vraie Gryffondor. Montre à cet enfoiré que tu es plus forte et que personne ne peut te briser. Sois belle à en mourir à ce bal, et montre à tous ceux qui pensent que tu ne vaux plus rien qu'ils ont tord et que tu es plus forte que tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant._

_Sois forte petite sœur._

_Je suis fière de toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Philomena_

Les lettres que sa mère et sa sœur lui avaient envoyé disaient approximativement la même chose, et Kenji était partagée entre l'envie de tuer sa petite sœur pour avoir été cafter ou l'envie d'aller serrer cette même petite sœur dans ses bras et de la remercier.

La jeune femme avait décidé que sa mère et Philomena avaient raison, et qu'elle devait être forte. Elle allait donc accompagner Lily et Charline à Pré au Lard et elle s'achèterait une belle robe et elle se ferait belle pour le bal. La veille de la sortie à Pré au Lard, James s'approcha des trois filles alors qu'ils attendaient pour entrer en cours de potions. Il demanda à Lily s'il pouvait lui parler à part et la rousse accepta. Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs amis et revinrent deux minutes plus tard, Lily rouge écrevisse et James fier comme un paon. Kenji sourit à sa meilleure amie et Lily repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- « Il t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec toi hein ? sourit Charline.

- Oui, dit Lily d'une petite voix.

- Et tu as accepté, continua Kenji.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Et bien, d'habitude, quand il te demande, déjà, il le fait devant tout le monde, tu te mets à lui crier dessus, tu le gifles et tu pestes contre lui pendant une semaine. Et là, rien. Pas de gifle, pas de ronchonnement, pas de cri. Nada, rien. Alors j'en déduis que tu as dis oui, dit Kenji.

- Et bien, tu déduis bien, dit Lily en trémoussant mal à l'aise et en rentrant précipitamment dans la salle de classe que le professeur Slughorn venait d'ouvrir.

- Attends, Lil's, dit Charline. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça. »

Kenji les suivit plus lentement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit quelque peu quand le professeur de potions leur annonça qu'ils allaient travailler en binôme et qu'il avait déjà fais les groupes. La blonde serra ses doigts sur la lanière de son sac et attendit. Quand Slughorn annonça qu'elle allait travailler avec Sirius Black, elle se détendit, ayant déjà travaillée avec lui en métamorphose. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui avec un léger sourire gêné et sortit ses affaires. Alors que le prof commençait à expliquer le travail du jour, Kenji sentit le regard de Sirius lui brûler la peau. Elle se tourna vers lui, et ses yeux retrouvèrent piégés par les siens. Gris contre vert.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Rien, répondit le garçon en secouant la tête. Je me demandais juste si tu allais allée au bal.

- Oui. Finalement j'ai décidé que j'y allée. »

Elle se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion et retourna à sa table où Sirius avait débarrasser le plan de travail, ne laissant que le livre pour les instructions, le chaudron, et les ustensiles.

- « Et… tu as un cavalier ? continua Sirius.

- Non. Et je pense que c'est mieux que je n'en ai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un contact prolongé. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais c'est viscéral. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Non, ce n'est pas idiot, c'est compréhensible.

- Et toi ? Tu dois être envahi par les demandes non ? Avec ta réputation de Don Juan.

- Tu en as entendu parlé ?

- Qui n'en a pas entendu. Et puis je te rappelle que je partage mon dortoir avec Mindy Crawford.

- Ah Crawford. C'est un cirque à elle toute seule.

- Je crois que c'est elle qui a fondé ton fan club.

- Un fan club ?

- Oui. Les groupies de Sirius Black. Ou un nom comme ça.

- Charmant.

- Comme tu dis. Alors, tu as beaucoup de demandes ?

- J'ai reçu quelques lettres. Mais le bal que je redoute, c'est celui de la Saint Valentin. Celui là, je vais me noyer sous les lettres.

- Et tu as une cavalière ?

- Non. Je crois que je vais y aller sans cavalière cette fois ci.

- Ce sera mieux pour t'amuser.

- Oui, mais maintenant que James a réussi à avoir un OUI de Lily, et Remus qui a demandé à ta copine là, Charline Duncan.

- Attends une minute. Lupin a demandé à Charline ?

- Oui, et elle a dis oui. »

Kenji se tourna vers Charline, qui était en binôme avec Peter Petigrow et articula exagérément et Lily, qui était avec Severus Rogue, la remarqua : ''TU VAS AU BAL AVEC REMUS LUPIN ?!''

Charline fit les gros yeux et Lily resta la bouche ouverte comme un poussin hors de l'eau. Kenji finit par se remettre droite sur son siège et remarqua que Sirius souriait :

- « Elle a oublié de vous prévenir ?

- Un peu qu'elle a oublié.

- Toi aussi, tu seras la seule sans cavalier.

- Tu ne seras pas le seul, Petigrow aura une cavalière ?

- Oui. Il a invité une Gryffondor de sixième année. Une blonde.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Arielle, pourquoi. »

Kenji fronça les sourcils et fusilla le pauvre Peter par dessus son épaule.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu la connais ?

- Sirius, Arielle est ma petite sœur.

- Je croyais que ta petite sœur, c'est Ange, celle qui est à Poufsouffle ?

- Et Arielle à Gryffondor, et Zoey à Serpentard.

- Mais vous êtes combien dans ta famille ?

- Huit enfants.

- Ouah ! Ca, c'est de la famille. »

Kenji rit et regarda l'intérieur de son chaudron pour voir si la potion avait bien pris une couleur rose barbe à papa. Ce qui était le cas. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait et qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires, juste avant de partir, Sirius lui dit en souriant et en marchant en marche arrière :

- « En tout cas, je veux que tu me réserves plusieurs danses.

- Ça marche.

- Parfait. »

Le jeune homme partit rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs et Charline s'approcha d'elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Mais Kenji la voyait venir et dit en la pointant du doigt :

- « Pas la peine d'essayer de changer de sujet. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis que Remus Lupin t'avait invité au bal. Et est ce que je suis là seule à ne pas être au courant que ma petite sœur va au bal avec Peter Petigrow ?! »

Lily explosa de rire et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Kenji fronça les sourcils et se mit à marcher à toute vitesse vers leur prochain cours, le cours de Botanique. Alors qu'elles descendaient vers les serres, les trois Gryffondors croisèrent les Gryffondors de sixième année qui revenaient justement du cours de Botanique.

Quand Arielle vit sa sœur ainée froncer sur elle, la blonde fronça les sourcils et sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, ce qui était plutôt compliqué quand on frôlait le mètre soixante dix huit. Taille que toutes les filles Duchannes atteignait. Tout du moins celles qui avait leur taille adulte. Quand les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à face, Kenji murmura :

- « Tu vas au bal avec Peter Petigrow ? Et tu n'as pas semblait utile qu'il fallait me prévenir.

- Je suis désolée Kenji, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- J'ai bien vu !

- Ecoutes, on peut en parler ce soir ? Ou plus tard même. Mais on a cours là.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas petite sœur. Je veux te voir après le diner.

- Ok, à toute louloute. »

Kenji regarda sa sœur remonter vers le château et la blonde rejoignit ses amies qui étaient arrivées à la serre. Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement et la sortie à Pré au Lard finit par arriver.

Kenji venait de finir de prendre son petit déjeuné quand Arielle déboula et lui dit :

- « Faut que tu viennes, c'est Ange. »

La blonde s'essuya les mains et suivit sa sœur avec Lily et Charline. Alors que Kenji marchait rapidement aux côtés d'Arielle, elles finirent par arriver vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. L'ainée des deux fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Arielle ? Quatre Gryffondors sur le territoire des Serpentards, ça ressemble presque à de la provocation.

- Je t'ai dis que c'était Ange. C'est un tableau qui m'a prévenu. Apparemment, elle serait venue voir Zoey et des petites vipères s'en seraient prise à elle.

- Comment ça ? On lui a fais du mal ?

- J'en sais rien étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas voulu la laisser sortir.

- Et Zoey les a laissé faire ?

- Zoey est allée voir Papa très tôt ce matin. Elle a des soucis avec les gens de sa maison et elle avait besoin de parler avec un adulte.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai dormi chez Papa hier soir. On a discuté et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure, le couvre feu avait été dépassé depuis longtemps et Papa a préféré que je reste chez lui. J'y étais quand Zoey est arrivée.

- Du coup Ange est venue jusqu'ici pour rien ?

- Voilà. Quand le tableau m'a prévenu, je suis venue te voir tout de suite.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Si Ange est à l'intérieur de cette salle commune, on ne pourra jamais la récupérer. On ne connaît même pas le mot de passe !

- Toi, peut être, mais Lily oui.

- Quoi ? dit Lily.

- Tu es préfète en chef Lil's. Tu connais tous les mots de passe, dit Charline.

- Je ne vous donnerai pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Lily, ma petite sœur de treize ans, faisant parti des Poufsouffles, est enfermée dans la salle commune des Vipères. Il est hors de question que je la laisse là dedans toute seule, dit Kenji. Alors, quel est le mot de passe ?

- Très bien, capitula Lily. Mais vous me laissez faire, d'accord ? C'est moi la préfète en chef ici et…

- Lily…! s'énerva Kenji.

- Ok. Fourchelang », dit elle.

Le mur devant lequel elles se trouvaient se mit à onduler et devint transparent. Les quatre filles entrèrent dans la salle commune et Kenji frissonna. Des cachots. La jeune femme chercha sa petite sœur des yeux et la repéra dans un coin, celui le plus éloigné de la porte. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche et elle sentit Arielle se tendre à côté d'elle.

Ange semblait terrifiée. Elle portait une tenue moldue, le genre de tenue que les enfants Duchannes portaient toujours quand ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter les robes de sorciers. Quand elle vit ses sœurs, la fillette se redressa sur sa chaise mais un Serpentard la força à s'adosser à son fauteuil.

- « Un problème mesdames ? demanda Regulus Black, en s'approchant des quatre filles.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une Poufsouffle était ici, dit Lily. Je suis venue la chercher.

- Je ne parle pas aux Sangs de Bourbe, cracha-t-il et la rousse eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Alors parle aux Sangs Purs, dit Arielle. Rends nous ma sœur. Tout de suite.

- C'est elle qui est venue. Elle doit en assumer les conséquences.

- Relâches là Black.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je te transforme en serpière, le menaça la jeune femme.

- Comme si tu me faisais peur Duchannes.

- Vous croyez sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée de garder enfermer ici la fille d'un des Aurors qui patrouillent dans le collège ? Ca pourrait donner une mauvaise image de vous. Comme laissez planer encore plus le doute comme quoi le violeur fait partie de votre maison, dit Kenji d'une voix sourde.

- Ce type ne fait pas partie de notre maison, dit Regulus en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

- Alors laissez Ange repartir », répliqua-t-elle.

Ils étaient proches. Peu être un peu trop proche. Kenji pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage, et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que son frère.

La jeune femme était perturbée par cette proximité. Pas troublée dans le sens positif de la chose. Plutôt troublée, en ayant des frissons de peur et une sueur froide lui collant le long du dos. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder. Si elle baissait les yeux maintenant, si elle reculait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, toute l'école serait au courant et elle passerait pour une faible. Pour elle, pour ses sœurs, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet des Black et il murmura :

- « Tu es plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu peux reprendre ta sœur. Et sortez vite de notre salle commune avant que ta Sang de Bourbe ne pollue complètement notre air.

- Etant donné que tu laisses ma sœur repartir, je ne vais pas relever l'insulte envers la PREFETE EN CHEF, Black. Angie, viens, on y va. »

Ange se leva et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses sœurs. Les quatre Gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune et après avoir fait promettre à leur petite sœur de ne plus retourner dans le périmètre du territoire de Serpents seule, Arielle et Kenji laissèrent Ange repartir. La plus jeune des enfants Duchannes se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour aller profiter de sa première sortie à Pré au Lard. Après cela, Arielle alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Zayneb, et Charline, Lily et Kenji prirent le chemin du village. Alors que ses amies entraient dans le premier magasin de vêtements, Kenji les suivit en trainant un peu des pieds. Et elles firent tous les magasins de Pré au Lard.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le dernier magasin, la jeune femme en pouvait plus. Les magasins de fringues n'avaient jamais été ce qu'elle préférait au monde, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Alors que Lily et Charline semblaient vouloir essayer toutes les robes du magasins, Kenji se contenta de passer dans les rayons, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les tissus. Elle arrivait au fond du magasin quand elle vit une robe sur un mannequin. La robe semblait venir d'une autre époque. La blonde s'en approcha et laissa courir ses doigts sur le tissu argenté. La robe était simple. Le buste était cintré, et était en bustier, seulement retenu par une lanière qui allait s'enrouler autour du cou comme un collier. A partir de la taille, le jupon s'évasait.

- « Cette robe vous plait Miss ? » demanda une voix derrière Kenji, la faisant sursauter.

Kenji se retourna et regarda la femme qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle était grande, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle semblait avoir entre quarante cinq et cinquante ans, mais elle était mince comme si elle en avait vingt.

- « Oui, elle est très belle. Vraiment très belle. On dirait une robe de princesse.

- Si elle vous plait vraiment, et si elle vous va, je veux bien vous la vendre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur. Allez dans une cabine, je vous amène la robe. »

Kenji sourit à la femme et alla se refugier dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle retira sa veste, son pull léger et son pantalon, se frottant les bras de gène en attendant la robe. La vendeuse finit par faire passer la dite robe derrière e rideau et la jeune femme l'attrapa pour l'enfiler. Alors qu'elle fermait le collier derrière sa nuque, la vendeuse passa sa tête dans la cabine et demanda :

- « Besoin d'aide pour remonter la fermeture éclair ?

- Je veux bien, s'il vous plait. »

La femme ouvrit complètement le rideau et sourit à Kenji. Cette dernière lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas faire de remarquer sur les marques blanches sur ses bras qui témoignaient encore de son agression. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut de la robe, la vendeuse dit :

- « Je m'appelle Meredith Dauclaire.

- Kenji Duchannes.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Kenji. »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire à travers le miroir et posa ses mains sur son ventre, savourant la texture de la robe. Meredith sortit de la cabine et Kenji la suivit pour se regarder dans un miroir pleins pieds. Alors que Charline et Lily venaient vers elle en riant, elles se figèrent en la voyant, leurs rires se bloquant dans leurs gorges. La blonde les regarda à travers le miroir et demanda :

- « Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? Elle ne me va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va, dit Charline.

- Kenji, tu es magnifique, la complimenta Lily. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle.

- Vos amies ont raison. Elle vous va merveilleusement bien, ajouta Meredith en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Vous voulez bien me la vendre alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous l'offre.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas accepter…

- Si vous pouvez. Personne ne veut de cette robe et elle vous va à merveille. Mais vous devez me promettre de revenir me voir lors de votre prochaine sortie ici ? J'ai rarement de la visite par ici.

- D'accord, dit Charline très rapidement. C'est très gentille à vous.

- Venez à la caisse, je vais vous emballer vos robes. »

Les trois jeune femmes la suivirent et ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec des robes pour Halloween.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Encore un chapitre terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre__, le bal… une danse avec un SUPER cavalier… un garçon masqué bien étrange… une bagarre… une visite à l'infirmerie… des menaces… et des amis en or…_

**_Si vous voulez un bisou d'un Maraudeur, va falloir me laissez une review… ;) _**

**_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! _**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Le 31 octobre, Kenji envisageait sérieusement de ne pas aller au bal. Alors qu'elle revenait des cuisines après y avoir déjeuné, la jeune femme croisa Sirius Black.

- « Salut blondinette, la salua-t-il.

- Salut Sirius.

- Prête pour le bal ?

- J'envisage de sécher finalement.

- Faut pas. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une robe magnifique.

- Qui t'a dis ça ?

- J'ai entendu tes deux copines en parler.

- Ah.

- Il faut que tu viennes. Au moins pour le diner.

- Je vais y réfléchir. A plus tard Sirius. »

Kenji remonta à la tour des Gryffondors et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et écouta ses deux meilleures amies parler de vernis et de maquillage. Et elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveiller par une main douce sur son épaule, qui l'a secoué légèrement.

- « Kenji. Kenji, il faut que tu te réveilles. Le bal est dans une heure. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily penchait au dessus d'elle, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient bordés de noirs et ses paupières étaient légèrement colorées de vert. Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés en un chignon élégant où des mèches s'échappés autour de son visage. Elle y avait glisser une fleur de lys.

- « Tu es belle, lui murmura la blonde, la bouche pâteuse.

- Merci, lui sourit Lily. Il faut que tu te lèves Chérie. Si tu veux être prête pour le bal. »

Kenji soupira et sortit de son lit. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme se glissa sous la douche et savoura l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau. Elle se lava les cheveux et finit par sortir de la douche. Kenji se sécha les cheveux et les attacha en un chignon lâche, des mèches encadrant son visage en des boucles bien dessinées. Après avoir mis un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe et demanda de l'aide à Charline pour qu'elle ferme la fermeture dans son dos. Une fois cela fait, Kenji enfila les petits escarpins que sa mère lui avait fait faire envoyer.

- « Kenji ! Tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Allez y, je vous rejoins. »

Lily et Charline obéirent et descendirent du dortoir pour aller rejoindre leur cavalier dans la salle commune, leurs masques posaient sur le visage.

Kenji attrapa son masque gris à paillettes, le posa sur son visage et attacha le cordelette derrière sa tête. Elle glissa le léger voile autour de ses épaules et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Quand elle arriva dans le Hall, Kenji se rendit compte que tout le monde était entré dans la salle. Elle allait se dépêcher d'entrer quand une voix masculine qu'elle commençait à bien connaître la fit sursauter :

- « Tu es venue finalement. »

Kenji se tourna vers la voix et sourit en voyant Sirius sortir de l'ombre, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, ses cheveux en bataille, les mains dans les poches et son masque remonté sur son front. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- « Tu es très belle, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci. Et tu es très élégant.

- Merci. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Accepterais tu de m'accompagner diner alors ? lui demanda-t-il en lui proposant son bras.

- Je veux bien. »

Kenji passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme et ce dernier rabattit son masque sur son visage.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et la jeune femme se sentit gênée d'être le point de mire de certaines filles qui ne semblaient pas ravies de la voir au bras de Sirius Black.

Les deux jeunes allèrent s'asseoir à la table où leurs amis étaient déjà assis.

Kenji était mal à l'aise. Etre en présence d'autant de personnes lui donné le tournis. Alors que ses poings se serraient sur le tissu de sa jupe, Lily posa sa main sur son avant bras et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

Quand tous les élèves eurent fini de manger, les tables furent poussées sur les côtés et une piste de danse fut dégagée. Kenji réussit à se glisser dans un coin sombre, en sirotant de la bierreaubeurre. Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à se glisser discrètement hors de la salle pour retourner dans son dortoir, Sirius surgit de nulle part, la faisant sursauter.

- « Désolé.

- Pas grave.

- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te faire peur.

- Ce n'est pas toi à proprement parler.

- Je sais bien.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- T'inviter à danser.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde.

- Personne ne te touchera, promis. Allez viens.

- Sirius…

- Tu m'as promis une danse.

- Il y a trop de monde. Je ne vais pas pouvoir…

- Et si je te promets sur mon honneur de Maraudeurs que personne ne s'approchera de toi ?

- Tu promets ?

- Je te promets.

- D'accord alors. »

Kenji posa sa main dans celle que Sirius lui tendait, et le jeune homme entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, exerçant une légère pression pour la rassurer. Quand le Maraudeur la rapprocha de lui et glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, la jeune femme se rendit qu'elle avait les mains moites. Ses doigts de la main gauche se serrèrent sur la veste du jeune homme et la main de Sirius autour de sa taille remonta plus sur son dos. Kenji lui fut silencieusement reconnaissante de ne pas la brusquer et posa son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme, en fermant fort les paupières et en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il eut quelques chansons douces, mais quand le rythme de la musique reprit un tempo plus soutenu, Sirius reconduisit Kenji à une table et lui proposa une bière-au-beure que la jeune femme accepta avec reconnaissance. Alors qu'elle parcourait la salle du regard, elle remarqua qu'on l'observait.

Un garçon, probablement du même âge qu'elle – ou peut être même de seize ans, elle ne savait pas vraiment – qui devait faire à peu près la même taille que James Potter. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et coupés plutôt courts. La moitié de son visage était caché derrière un loup noir, simple. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux à cette distance, ni voir exactement ce qu'il regardait mais elle savait – elle sentait – que c'était _elle_ qu'il fixait. Kenji fronça les sourcils et le garçon lui sourit – pas un sourire rassurant comme ceux que les Maraudeurs lui adressaient pour la rassurer quand elle angoissait en leur présence, mais plutôt un sourire où la méchanceté suintait de tous les côtés – et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Comme s'il l'a provoqué. Puis il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la Grande Salle et la jeune femme prit une décision. Elle posa brutalement sa bouteille sur la table à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter Sirius et dit, en ne quittant pas la sortie des yeux :

- « Je reviens. »

Kenji attrapa les jupons de sa robe et se précipita vers la sortie. Quand elle se retrouva dans le Hall, elle vit un morceau de tissu disparaître dans un virage au bout du couloir. La jeune femme se baissa précipita, attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait glissé dans un étui fixé autour de sa cheville et se précipita à la suite du garçon. Ses chaussures lui meurtrissaient les pieds et elle n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les chevilles en marchant sur les pavés avec ses talons hauts mais elle n'en avait cure. Si ce type était vraiment celui qui l'avait violé, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se réveiller en hurlant et en sueur la nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit. Et elle en avait marre d'avoir peur des hommes. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Quand elle tourna dans le couloir, Kenji fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et fit un tour sur elle même, essayant de trouver comment il avait pu disparaître ainsi. Pendant une seconde, Kenji se traita mentalement d'idiote et de parano et allait retournée au bal quand elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, faisant voleter les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Rien qu'en aspirant, elle pouvait reconnaître **_son_** odeur. Un mélange de musc, de poivre et… de sang. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette et elle sentit **_ses_**doigts sur sa peau, juste à l'endroit où la nuque et l'épaule se rejoignait. **_Son_** souffle se rapprochant et **_ses_** doigts furent remplacer par_ **ses**_ lèvres. La nausée lui tordit l'estomac et elle l'entendit échapper un petit rire.

- « Que fais tu là _traitresse_ hum ? Tu en reveux ? Ca t'as plut la dernière fois ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas suivi. Alors _KENJI_… Que veux tu que je te fasse cette fois ci ?

- Je vais te tuer… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu crois ? gloussa-t-**_il_**. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu saches qui je suis.

- Il suffirait que je me retournes et que je t'arrache ton masque. (Kenji avait la bouche pâteuse et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer).

- Tu arriverais à faire ça ? Tu as l'air tellement terrorisé… C'est tellement excitant... »

Alors que Kenji se retournait, la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette brandit pour lui griffer le visage, **_il_** recula et attrapa son poignet en lui tordant, la faisant ployer et elle se retrouva à genoux devant **_lui_**, sa baguette roulant sur le sol.

De là où elle était, Kenji pouvait voir qu'**_il_** avait des yeux marrons. Mais pas marrons comme ceux de James, qui s'approchait de la couleur du chocolat, ou ceux de Remus, qui ressemblait à du caramel fondant. Non, les **_siens _**étaient banals. En résumé, ce type était banal physiquement.

**_Sa_** bouche était tordue en un rictus particulièrement laid, et **_ses_** doigts continuaient de serrer le poignet de la jeune femme. Kenji grimaçait et **_le_** fusilla du regard. Elle ne serrait pas faible. Pas une deuxième fois.

- « Refais une chose comme ça et tu le regretteras amèrement, la menaça-t-**_il_**.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Tu crois ça ? N'oublies pas que je sais tout de toi, alors que toi, tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je pourrais faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes… A ta copine la Sang de Bourbe… Ou la Sang Mêlée qui vous suit partout…

- Si tu…

- Ou peut être l'une de tes sœurs… Arielle te ressemble tellement… Zoey… Ou Ange… Oui… Ange serait parfaite. Tellement jeune et délicate…

- Si tu t'approches de mes sœurs, il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne saches jamais qui tu es… Parce que je te retrouverai… Et je te ferai tellement de mal, que tu prieras pour mourir. Je te découperai en morceaux, en faisant en sorte que tu sois toujours conscient. En commençant par cette partie de ton corps dont tu sembles si fière… Celle que tu as utilisé pour me violer. Je vais te la couper, doucement, en prenant mon temps et en savourant ta souffrance. En réalité, peut être que tu n'es pas si fière que ça de cette partie de ton anatomie. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas besoin de violer des filles pour prendre ton pied !

- Fermes la ! »

**_Il_** utilisa sa main libre pour lui mettre une baffe et Kenji s'écroula sur le sol en pierre. Etant donné qu'**_il_**lui avait lâché le poignet, elle put s'appuyer sur ses mains pour éviter que sa tête n'aille claquer contre le sol. Elle ressentait une douleur cuisante sur sa joue gauche, et Kenji se doutait qu'elle aurait un bleu le lendemain. Un ricanement hystérique lui échappa et elle se tourna vers **_lui_ **en posant ses mains derrière elle pour s'y appuyer. Elle riait tellement fort que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

- « Enfaite c'est ça hein ? Tu es impuissant et la seule manière que tu as de bander, c'est de forcer tes partenaires. Tu es tellement pathétique. »

Kenji savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

**_Il_** lui attrapa les cheveux, et la força à se releva. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur **_ses_** mains et gémit en suivant le mouvement. De **_son_** autre main, il lui attrapa le bras et serra. Kenji lui balança sa main sur le visage et réussit à **_le_** griffer, ses ongles **_lui_** laissant des marques profondes sur la peau.

- « Espèce de pute ! Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Prépare toi à perdre. Encore…» grogna-t-**_il_**.

**_Il_**la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle et s'approcha pour **_se_** coller contre elle. **_Il_** fourra **_son_** nez dans le cou de Kenji et ce fut là **_son_** erreur. Saisissant l'occasion, la jeune femme planta ses dents dans **_son_** cou et serra la mâchoire. Elle sentit le gout de **_sa_**peau sur le bout de sa langue et elle eut envie de vomir. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua de contracter la mâchoire, enfonçant ses dents plus profondément dans **_sa_** chair. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son menton, et la jeune femme comprit que c'était du sang. **_Son_**sang. **_Il _**poussa un hurlement et **_s_**'écarta brusquement d'elle. Mais Kenji avait toujours les dents plantées dans **_son_** cou et elle **_lui_** arracha un morceau de peau, qu'elle recracha presque immédiatement en laissant échapper un rire. **_ Il_** porta un main à la plaie et **_il_** lui décrocha une claque mémorable. Kenji, le menton dégoulinant de sang, s'écroula et sa tête alla cogner contre le sol sans qu'elle est le temps d'amortir sa chute.

Le choc résonna dans sa boite crânienne et Kenji gémit. Elle **_l_**'entendit partir en courant, et elle se releva difficilement. La jeune femme retira ses chaussures et se mit à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Sa tête lui tournait et elle voyait flou. Les doigts de sa main droite longeaient le mur, comme si le contact froid et humide de la pierre allait la guider. Elle tituba jusque dans le Hall et c'est là qu'on la vit.

Sirius était devant les portes avec les autres Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Charline. Kenji essaya de les appeler mais le son sembla rester coincer dans sa gorge. Elle tituba et finit par s'écrouler, son corps devenu soudainement bien trop lourd. Sirius l'aperçut et se précipita vers elle. Quand Lily arriva à ses côtés à son tour, elle hoqueta d'horreur en voyant le sang sur son visage.

- « Oh Mon Dieu ! Kenji, qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ?!

- Pas mon sang, murmura la jeune femme. C'est le **_sien_**. Je **_l_**'ai mordu…

- Où es tu blessée ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Tête…

- Ok. Il faut que tu restes éveillée Kenji. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes.

- Si fatiguée…

- Je sais. Mais tu dois rester avec moi. Evans va chercher de l'aide. Vite ! »

Kenji se sentit soulever et sa tête alla se reposer contre l'épaule de son porteur.

- « Allez Kenji ne t'endors pas. Il faut que tu restes éveillée. Parle moi.

- Tu…danses…bien, murmura Kenji.

- Toi aussi, rit Sirius. Tiens bon. On est arrivé à l'infirmerie. Encore un petit effort. »

La jeune femme entendit vaguement qu'on ouvrait les portes de l'infirmerie, et elle se rendit compte que les autres Maraudeurs avaient du les accompagner, car Sirius n'aurait jamais réussi à ouvrir la porte avec elle dans les bras.

- « Par Merlin mais que s'est il passé ? (Kenji ne s'était jamais rendue compte que Madame Pomfresh avait une voix aussi stridente !)

- Apparemment elle a repéré son violeur au bal et elle l'a suivit. Ils ont du se battre et elle l'a mordu, expliqua Sirius.

- Elle n'a pas du y aller de main morte pour avoir tout ce sang sur elle.

- Et elle s'est prit un coup sur la tête. Je crois qu'elle a une commotion.

- D'accord Monsieur Black. Reculez maintenant que je puisse faire mon travail. »

Kenji sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Sirius obéir et reculer pour laisser la place à l'infirmière de manœuvrer.

La dernière chose que Kenji vit avant de s'évanouir, ce sont les yeux gris de Sirius, brillants et pleins d'inquiétude.

Quand Kenji ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla et elle gémit. Elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle, et une main fraiche et délicate se posa sur son front. La jeune femme reconnut l'odeur de la crème hydratante de sa mère, ainsi que l'odeur du parfum qu'elle porte depuis toujours. Elle savoura l'instant, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres de sa mère vinrent se poser sur ses joues et sa voix légèrement rauque se fit entendre dans un murmure :

- « Bonjour mon cœur. »

Kenji prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement les yeux, les laissant s'adapter à la lumière. Elle fit un sourire à sa mère et enfouit son nez dans la paume de la main que Madame Duchannes avait fait descendre sur sa joue.

- « Comment tu te sens Kenji ?

- Détendue. Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis mon agression.

- Je suis fière de toi mon cœur, lui sourit sa mère. Tu as été forte. Tu as une commotion cérébrale mais Madame Pomfresh t'a remis sur pieds en un rien de temps.

- **_Il_** a menacé Arielle, Zoey et Ange, Maman. J'ai peur pour elles. Je **_lui_** ai dis des choses qui **_l_**'ont mis en colère. J'ai peur qu'**_il _**leur fasse du mal.

- Tout ira bien Kenji. Tes sœurs iront bien. Tu as été très courageuse. Ton père a pris un peu du sang qu'il y avait sur ton visage pour faire une recherche ADN.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une pratique que les sorciers ont mis au point. Et je crois que ça intéresse les moldus. Mais ils n'ont pas encore la technologie pour l'utiliser.

- Alors que nous avec la magie, on peut faire pleins de choses.

- C'est ça. Tes amis se sont fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

- J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ?

- Une journée. Nous sommes samedi soir.

- Je l'ai griffé Maman. Au visage.

- D'accord. Je vais le dire à ton père. Mais à mon avis, il a du se soigner tout seul pour éviter que tu le reconnaisses.

- Je sais. Je m'en doutais.

- Mais je vais quand même le dire à ton père. Sait on jamais.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue Maman. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail.

- Aucun travail ne pourra me tenir éloigner de toi ou de tes frères et sœurs. Vous êtes mon univers.

- Un grand univers alors, sourit Kenji.

- Le plus grand de tous. »

Cléo Duchannes se leva de sa chaise et embrassa le front de sa fille. Kenji ferma les yeux en inspirant à fond, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de sa mère. Quand Madame Duchannes se rassit, un sourire magnifique ornait son visage, faisant briller ses yeux noirs.

- « J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ?

- Oui. Tu es prête ?

- Bien sur. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu vas voir ? »

Madame Duchannes attrapa son sac et en ressortit une longue boite. Kenji fronça les sourcils et prit la boite quand sa mère lui tendit. La jeune femme se redressa et pressa le couvercle, ouvrant la boite. Un morceau de parchemin tomba sur la couverture et Kenji s'empressa de l'attraper et de le déplier pour le lire.

_Ma Kenji_

_J'ai appris que tu avais encore une fois fait face à ton agresseur, et tout comme pour la première fois, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Et pourtant, même si j'adore apprendre le métier d'Auror, je préfèrerai mille fois être à tes côtés ou être avec Papa pour retrouver la pourriture qui a osé te toucher._

_Ne pouvant être à tes côtés, j'ai fais passer ce cadeau par Maman pour être sur qu'il te parvienne. Ne sait on jamais, avec ta ''chère amie'' Mindy Crawford._

_Je te promets que je vais essayer de me libérer le plus rapidement possible pour venir te rendre visite à Poudlard et m'assurer par moi-même que tu vas bien. Sinon, n'hésites pas à m'écrire, et ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas me déranger, tu sais bien que tu me déranges JAMAIS. _

_Dans tous les cas, nous nous verrons à Noël, car j'espère bien que tu viennes passer les fêtes en famille. Car il est hors de question que je t'envoie ton cadeau de Noël par hibou. Et si tu veux, je suis sur que les parents seront d'accord pour que tu invites Lily. Et peut être même Charline._

_Je crois même que cette année, Maman veut inviter les Potter. Ça pourrait être sympa, surtout que j'ai appris récemment que tu étais devenue amie avec James et sa bande._

_Tu auras intérêt à me raconter tout ça en détail quand on se verra. En attendant, prends ce collier pour te souvenir que je t'aime et que je voudrais être avec toi plutôt que nul part ailleurs._

_Je t'aime Kenji. Plus que ma propre vie._

_Esteban_

Kenji prit le collier dans le coffret et sourit en voyant le prénom de son frère préféré en lettres stylisées prendre au bout d'une chaine. Sa mère lui prit la chaine des mains et l'attacha autour de son cou. La jeune femme caressa le bijou du bout des doigts en soupirant.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit :

- « Tu sais quand je pourrais sortir ?

- Je vais aller voir avec Madame Pomfresh. Je reviens. »

Kenji regarda sa mère s'éloigner et disparaître dans le bureau de l'infirmière. La jeune femme se laissa tomber en arrière dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux en inspirant à fond et en expirant pour détendre ses muscles. Elle en était à sa dernière expiration quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle sourit, pensant que c'était sa mère et souleva ses paupières en ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais une main se posa brutalement contre sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle paniqua en voyant un visage cagoulé au dessus du sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à se débattre.

- « Chut Kenji. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive très prochainement un malheur à l'une de tes sœurs, tu vas te tenir bien tranquille et tu vas m'écouter. Hoches la tête si tu comprends. (Kenji hocha la tête). Bien. Ce que tu as fais le soir du bal, c'est vraiment très mal. J'ai été vraiment très déçu de ton comportement. Alors voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu vas arrêter ta petite croisade contre moi. L'idéal, c'est que tu affirmes que ce n'était pas avec moi que tu t'es battue. Tu vas même jusqu'à donner le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. (Kenji secoua la tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement, refusant de faire ce qu'**_il_** fait). Si tu vas le faire mon cœur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si jamais tu ne le fais pas, je vais faire du mal à ta chère Arielle. La sœur que tu aimes tant. Celle qui te ressemble tant. (Kenji gémit). Quand ton père et l'Auror Potter vont venir t'interroger, tu vas leur dire que c'était Regulus Black qui t'a agressé. (La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et ricana). Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

- Je **_t_**'ai mordu, chuchota Kenji quand **_il_** écarta un peu **_sa_** main. Ils ont **_ton_** sang. Même si j'accuse Regulus Black à **_le_** place, le sang le blanchira. Et je ne ferais jamais ce que **_tu_** me demandes. Je préférerai que **_tu_** me tues.

- Et tes sœurs, tu y a pensé ?

- Tu crois que mon père va les laisser sans surveillance après ça ? **_Tu_** es vraiment trop bête et trop prévisible.

- Je ne crois pas être si prévisible.

- **_Tu_** crois ? Je parie que si je fais ça, **_tu_** vas t'enfuir.

- Si tu fais quoi ?

- AU SECOURS ! **_IL_** EST LA ! » se mit à crier Kenji en se débattant.

**_Il_** la relâcha et s'enfuit vers les fenêtres. Madame Duchannes et Madame Pomfresh sortirent du bureau en courant et des Aurors déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie comme une bande d'éléphants. Ils coururent vers les fenêtres et essayèrent de le rattraper, mais apparemment, il s'était volatilisé. Kenji vit sa mère s'approcher d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- « Tu vas bien mon cœur ?

- Oui. **_Il _**ne m'a rien fais. **_Il_** m'a juste menacé, mais je n'ai plus peur de **_lui_**.

- Que t'a **_il_** dit Kenji ? demanda son père en surgissant.

- **_Il_** a menacé Arielle, Zoey et Ange. **_Il_** voulait que je dise que c'était Regulus Black qui m'avait agressé. **_Il_** a dis que si je ne le faisais pas, **_il_** ferait du mal aux filles.

- Tu sais pourquoi**_ il _**voulait que tu accuses Regulus Black ? demanda Edward Potter.

- Non. Mais**_ il _**avait l'air d'y tenir. C'est un malade. Je ne veux pas comprendre comme**_ il _**fonctionne.

- D'accord. Reposes toi maintenant. On va mettre la main sur **_lui_**. Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Monsieur Duchannes en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci Papa. »

Kenji put sortir de l'infirmerie le jour même. Elle fut accueillie par Lily, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, qui lui sauta dessus. La blonde la serra dans ses bras, savourant, pour la première fois de son agression, une étreinte.

- « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura la rousse dans ses cheveux.

- Tu t'inquiète toujours trop, lui répondit sa meilleure amie en souriant.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Ça va. J'ai un peu mal à la mâchoire mais ça va bien.

- Tu as été très courageuse, lui sourit Charline.

- Une vraie Gryffondor », dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kenji se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise. Visiblement, son malaise avec les hommes étaient toujours là. Le jeune homme sembla s'en rendre compte car il lui sourit avant de se laisser tomber à côté de James, qui jouait aux échecs version sorcier contre Remus – une perte de temps car ce dernier avait la réputation d'être imbattable – et essaya de déconcentrer le champion en titre pour essayer d'aider son meilleur ami.

Arielle descendait à ce moment là dans la salle commune et vit sa sœur. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sa grande sœur lui rendit son étreinte avec force, ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait rien.

- « J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie parce que tu t'étais battue avec **_lui_**. Kenji, tu as été folle d'y aller toute seule !

- Je sais, pardonne moi.

- Tu es tout pardonnée. Mais ne refais jamais ça.

- Promis. Si tu me promets que tu feras attention à toi.

- Papa m'a dis. Personne ne me fera de mal. Ni à Zoey, et ni à Ange. Zoey est une petite princesse chez les Serpents. Personne n'osera toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

- Et Ange est très amie avec des filles de cinquième année dans sa maison, lui apprit Lily. J'ai parlé avec la préfète et elle m'a promis sur l'honneur de sa maison qu'elle surveillerait elle-même Ange.

- L'honneur des Poufsouffles, ricana Peter. Ça existe vraiment ?

- Oui, ça existe, dit Charline, sa voix claquant et faisant se ratatiner le quatrième Maraudeur. Tout comme l'honneur des Gryffondors. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, couina Peter.

- Bien. »

Kenji regarda son amie en souriant et dit :

- « On dirait Lily quand tu es comme ça.

- Attention à ce que tu dis jeune fille, la menaça Charline.

- On dirait que c'est une insulte de me ressembler, s'insurgea Lily.

- Un peu, répondirent Charline, Kenji, Arielle et Sirius. »

La préfète se tourna vers le jeune homme et plissa les yeux. James qui regardait dans la direction des filles à ce moment là, donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami et dit :

- « Ne te mêle pas de leur conversation. Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça. (Kenji rit). Et ressembler à Lily, ce n'est pas une insulte. Hein Remus ?

- Hein quoi ? demanda l'interpelé, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas suivi votre conversation.

- Mais bien sur, marmonna Sirius. Joue à l'innocent, Môsieur le Préfet en Chef.

- Echec et mat, s'exclama le dit Préfet en Chef en souriant.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça ! » s'écria James.

Kenji alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en riant.

Finalement, tout aller bien.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Fin du chapitre 3, la suite dimanche prochain si j'ai le temps ! Avec les épreuves du BAC qui arrive, je suis débordée donc ne vous inquiétez pas si y'a pas de publication, surtout que je passe le permis en même temps !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre__, des remerciements inattendus… le départ pour les vacances de Noël… des espions en herbe… et une discussion bien étrange…_

**_Vous savez que je vous adore et que j'aime vos reviews ? :D_**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Kenji eut l'impression que le mois de décembre passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le mois de décembre arriva, et la neige avec. C'était un vendredi, et les cours venaient de se terminer, laissant place au week end. La jeune femme regardait les Maraudeurs faire une bataille de boules de neige. N'étant pas particulièrement friande de la neige lui coulant dans le dos, Kenji avait préféré les regarder.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle décida que son nez semblait bien assez rouge et qu'il était tant de rentrer. C'est en retournant dans le château qu'elle sentit un regard lui bruler la nuque. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit que Peter la fixait. Ses petits yeux marron rapprochés lui donnaient froid dans le dos.

- « Je me suis toujours demandé ce que mon frère pouvait bien lui trouver. Encore Potter et Lupin, je veux bien. Mais Petigrow… »

Kenji sursauta et regarda vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. La personne sortit de l'ombre et la jeune femme le reconnut. Regulus Black. De toute façon, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui puisque Sirius était le seul des Maraudeurs à avoir un frère.

- « Il a une manière de te regarder qui fait peur.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour le donner. »

Kenji leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit son chemin.

- « Attends, l'interpella le Serpentard.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui.

- Je voulais te dire que je savais que celui qui t'a fais ça voulait que tu m'accuses. Je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir fais.

- Tu ne diras pas directement merci hein ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de le dire.

- Même si je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aurais pas dénoncé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'accuserai jamais un innocent. »

Décidant que la conversation était close, la jeune femme monta les escaliers et retourna dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

OoO

Au fil des jours, Kenji avait remarqué un changement chez Arielle. Sa petite sœur passait les repas à rêvasser et quitter la salle commune dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion pour filler Merlin seul sait où… pour revenir avec les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants. Et elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler avec sa sœur. De quoi rendre Kenji folle de curiosité.

De plus, Sirius Black semblait s'être donné pour mission de rendre sa confiance de soi à Kenji. Il trouvait toujours un moyen pour se retrouver à côté d'elle en cours et lui faisait des blagues sans arrêt. Au point où elle fut prise en grippe par les groupies du jeune homme et tout particulièrement par Mindy Crawford. Cette dernière semblait vouer une haine sans borne à Kenji, et était même allée jusqu'à demander à changer de chambre, prétextant que ''les hurlements hystériques de Duchannes devenaient insupportables et qu'à force d'être réveillée en pleine nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours durant la journée''. Le professeur McGonagall avait accédé à sa requête, et Crawford avait été transféré dans le deuxième dortoir abritant des septièmes années.

Mais Kenji était toujours inquiète de voir que les Aurors n'arrivaient toujours pas à mettre la main sur le violeur. Comme s'il disparaissait sitôt une agression commise.

OoO

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, et les vacances de Noël finirent par pointer le bout de leur nez. Kenji était particulièrement ravie de rentrer chez elle cette année-là, rien que pour retrouver son frère. C'est pourquoi elle avait bouclé ses valises avant tout le monde.

Dans le train qui ramenait ceux qui le voulaient chez eux, Kenji se baladait dans le couloir à la recherche de ses sœurs. Elle venait d'arriver aux toilettes en tête du train quand elle entendit le rire d'Arielle. Elle se cacha derrière une porte en s'accroupissant et essaya de comprendre ce que disait sa sœur.

Arielle était avec un garçon. Sa petite sœur s'était enfermée dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express avec un garçon. Elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle sentit un souffle contre son oreille et la voix de Sirius lui murmurer :

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais accroupie devant les toilettes ?

- Chut, lui dit discrètement la jeune femme. J'essaie d'écouter.

- Ecouter quoi ?

- Tais toi. »

Le jeune homme lui obéit et ils se mirent à écouter. Ils devaient avoir l'air malin, accroupis devant les toilettes, à espionner.

Alors que Kenji désespérait de savoir avec qui sa sœur était, la voix du garçon se fit entendre :

- « Si tu continues à glousser comme ça, on va finir par se faire démasquer.

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu me chatouilles.

- Tu as parlé à ta sœur ?

- Pas encore…

- Arielle…

- Et toi ? Tu es allé parler à ton frère comme tu avais l'intention de le faire ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je ne trouve pas moi. Il suffit que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui dises que tu as changé d'avis. Que tu comprends maintenant qu'il avait raison. Il tient à toi. Il te pardonnera.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en froid avec ta sœur mais tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous deux.

- Elle commence tout juste à se remettre de son viol. (Kenji frémit à l'entente du mot). Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Laissons passer les vacances de Noël d'accord ? Je lui parlerai après. Je te le promets. Elle a tellement hâte de revoir notre frère.

- Et tu ne veux pas lui gâcher ses vacances c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Et puis, je pourrais très bien t'en vouloir moi aussi de ne pas être allé parler à ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu ne cesses de répéter la même chose ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de différent ! Il est ton frère ! Est ce que c'est difficile d'aller lui parler ? Ou c'est d'admettre que tu as eu tort qui te gène ?

- Parle moi fort, on va nous entendre.

- De toute façon, j'en ai marre. Je vais rejoindre mes amies.

- Arielle, attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Arielle, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant deux semaines, ne pars pas fâchée. Ari ! »

Sirius et Kenji se redressèrent rapidement et se plaquèrent contre le mur derrière la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir sous le coup de pied qu'Arielle avait mis dedans, pour ne pas que cette dernière les vit. Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée, Kenji souffla un grand coup et leva les yeux vers Sirius et vit qu'il fixait la porte qui s'était refermée comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Un pli lui barrait le front et la jeune femme commençait à bien le connaître pour savoir qu'il était tourmenté.

- « Sirius ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'arrive pas à y croire…

- De quoi ? Tu connais ce garçon ?

- Un peu que je le connais.

- C'est qui ?

- Je suis désolé Kenji, mais faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard. »

Et il fila dans le couloir comme s'il avait le diable en personne aux trousses. Kenji se passa la main dans les cheveux, se disant que finalement, le monde commençait vraiment à ne plus tourner bien rond.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je suis désolée, il est plus court que les autres, mais je pouvais pas vous dire tout de suite qui est le petit ami mystère d'Arielle._

_Dans le prochain chapitre__, le réveillon de Noël de la famille Duchannes avec la famille Potter… les retrouvailles entre Esteban et Kenji… une discussion entre un frère et sa sœur… une dispute entre les sœurs Duchannes… ainsi qu'une entre frères Duchannes… un baiser volé… et une amitié en miette…_

**_Et vous savez ce qui serait super sympa ?_**

**_Ça serait que vous laissiez une review :D_**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Quand Kenji retrouva sa sœur dans un compartiment toute seule, elle trouva cela bizarre, parce que Arielle détestait rester toute seule. La jeune femme avait toujours refusé d'avoir une chambre pour elle, et dormait toujours avec Kenji. Pendant les vacances scolaires, Kenji devait donc partager sa chambre avec sa petite sœur et ça ne l'avait jamais déranger.

Ce n'était donc pas chose commune de voir Arielle seule. Mais ce qui avait de vraiment pas commun, c'était les larmes qui sillonnées ses joues. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte en la faisant coulisser et la referma derrière elle.

Arielle était recroquevillée sur elle même, contre la fenêtre.

Kenji s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'attira contre elle. Arielle passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa grande sœur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Kenji lui caressa les cheveux blonds de sa sœur en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte que les sanglots qui secouaient sa sœur se calmèrent pour finir par s'arrêter, elle continua de passer ses doigts dans les mèches blondes d'Arielle. Cette dernière finit par se décoller de Kenji et dit en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche :

- « Tu vas me poser des questions hein ?

- Je ne suis pas Zoey ou Philomena. Je ne te poserai pas de questions. Sauf si tu veux en parler.

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie pour le moment.

- D'accord. Allez viens, on va rejoindre Lily et Charline. »

Kenji se releva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et en sortie avec sa sœur. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière et elles se dirigèrent vers le compartiment que la première avait réquisitionné avec ses amies. Quand elles y arrivèrent, ni Charline, et ni Lily ne posèrent de questions sur les yeux gonflés d'Arielle et Kenji leur en fut reconnaissante.

Trois heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta sur le quai 9 ¾ . Les quatre sœurs Duchannes se dépêchèrent de récupérer leurs affaires et descendirent du train.

Kenji salua ses amies. Il était convenu qu'elles viennent passer la Saint Sylvestre chez les Duchannes.

Alors que Ange était montée sur sa malle pour essayer de repérer leur parents, Kenji reconnue la touffe hirsute qui servaient de cheveux à Esteban. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte et la souleva du sol en la faisant tourner. Kenji était tellement heureuse de le retrouver.

- « Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, dit Kenji quand il l'eut reposé sur le sol.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir petite sœur. Et vous aussi, autres petites sœurs.

- C'est tellement gentil à toi de te souvenir de nous, ricana Arielle en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Esteban. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. Philomena ne doit pas être bien loin. On est venu vous chercher tout les deux. Je pouvais pas voir faire transplaner toutes les quatre en même temps.

- Un problème avec Papa et Maman ? demanda Ange.

- Ils ont juste du boulot. Ce type là, celui qui se fait appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il revendique un tas d'attentats contre les moldus. Et contre des sorciers qui se montrent… récalcitrant à approuver sa méthode.

- Comment ça ? demanda Zoey.

- Je devrais pas vous en parlant, mais au vue des récents événements qui ont touché notre famille (il jeta un regard à Kenji et la jeune femme sut qu'il parlait de son viol), je pense que vous devriez savoir. (Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne les écoutait). Cet homme prône la pureté du sang. Il dit que seul les sangs purs méritent de vivre et que les nés moldus ont volé les pouvoirs magiques aux enfants sorciers. Et il a réunis des adeptes. Des sorciers venant des grandes familles de sangs purs.

- Vous avez des noms ? demanda Kenji en s'asseyant sur sa malle.

- On a des suspects mais rien de concret. On sait aussi qu'ils s'en prennent aux sorciers de sangs purs qui s'opposent à lui ou qui refusent de le rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de nous dire Esteban ? demanda Arielle en se crispant à côté de sa sœur ainée.

- Papa a reçu une invitation à le rejoindre. Et il a refusé. Deux jours plus tard, Kenji se faisait agresser. »

Ange étouffa un sanglot, Zoey se mordait la lèvre, Arielle avait refermé une main sur l'épaule gauche de Kenji et cette dernière avait serré les poings en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- « Tu es entrain de me dire, que j'ai été violé parce que Papa a refusé de rejoindre une bande de psychopathes adorateur d'un type encore plus psychopathe ?

- C'est ça.

- Mon agression… C'était un moyen de punir Papa n'est ce pas ?

- C'est ce que l'on pense. »

Kenji se passa une main sur le visage et elle entendit les pas de Philomena se rapprocher. Quand elle s'arrêta à côté d'Esteban, elle dit :

- « Et bien, vous en faites une tête. Vous êtes si tristes que ça de revoir Esteban ? »

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle les observa chacun leur tour et finit par dire au seul garçon présent, le ton accusateur :

- « Tu leur as dis c'est ça ?

- Elles avaient le droit de savoir, se défendit l'accusé.

- Pas Ange et Zoey !

- Elles sont autant menacées par le violeur que Kenji et Arielle. Et les traiter comme des petites choses fragiles n'arrangeront pas les choses.

- Papa avait dis qu'il ne fallait rien leur dire pour l'instant.

- Kenji a été agressé à cause de cette lettre. On ne pouvait pas lui cacher ÇA !

- On en parlera avec Papa. Il faut rentrer maintenant. Ce n'est pas sur de rester dehors en ce moment. »

La jeune femme rétrécit les malles des deux plus jeunes filles Duchannes, les mit dans ses poches, attrapa les mains de Zoey et Ange, et transplana. Alors qu'Esteban en faisait de même avec les malles d'Arielle et Kenji, cette dernière posa sa main sur l'avant bras – sacrement musclé d'ailleurs – de son frère et lui dit :

- « Merci. De nous l'avoir dit.

- C'est normal. Allez on y va. »

Arielle et Kenji s'accrochèrent à leur frère et transplanèrent directement dans le jardin de la maison Duchannes à Godric's Hollow.

Les parents Duchannes ne rentrèrent que tard dans la nuit et Kenji ne put voir son père dans l'intimité de leur foyer familial que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné. L'ambiance dans la fratrie était froide.

La veille au soir, Philomena était allée répéter à Théophile qu'Esteban avait tout raconté aux filles. Ce qui avait déclenché une dispute mémorable entre les deux seuls garçons des huit enfants.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Kenji venait de prendre une douche et d'enfiler un jogging et descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre ses frères et sœurs dans le salon où Katell avait préparé le repas. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon sur le dessus de sa tête et elle sourit en voyant qu'Arielle avait adopté la même tenue et la même coiffure décontractée. Mais elle perdue son sourire en voyant que Philomena était assise sur le tabouret du piano, les bras croisés alors que Théophile fusillé Esteban du regard._

- _« Papa avait donné des instructions Esteban._

- _J'ai fais ce que je pensais juste._

- _Tu n'es pas encore Auror, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fais. Et même en étant Auror, tu n'as pas le droit de parler des enquêtes en cours._

- _On parle de notre petite sœur Théo ! Tu aurais été capable de passer deux semaines sous le même toit qu'elle et de ne pas lui dire la vérité ?!_

- _Oui ! Parce que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer !_

- _Arrêtes de te prendre pour un avocat Théo, tu ne l'es pas encore, tout comme je ne suis pas encore Auror. Si tu es capable de faire passer le secret professionnel avant ta famille, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu feras si jamais ta vie était menacée. Tu nous trahirais tous ? Ou peut être même que tu nous tuerais de tes propres mains… Quoique non, tu es avocat après tout, tu laisseras quelqu'un d'autre faire le sale boulot à ta place !_

- _Ça suffit ! cria Ange en se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Arrêtez de vous disputez, ce n'est pas juste ! On devait passer une bonne soirée entre nous et vous avez tous gâcher ! »_

_Et elle sortit de la pièce en courant pour aller se refugier dans sa chambre._

_La soirée s'était déroulée dans le silence, chacun allant se coucher tôt pour éviter les présences des autres._

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Kenji remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé en regardant le plus vieux de ses deux frères. Théophile avait coupé ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser pendant sa scolarité, les coupant court, lui donnant un air stricte. Il avait visiblement arrêté de mettre ses lentilles et ses lunettes d'élève modèle avait repris leur place sur l'arrête de son nez. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il semblait être devenu tellement stricte et sérieux. Rien à voir avec le garçon qui lui faisait des chatouilles pour la faire rire quand elle était triste ou qui lui avait fais croire qu'elle devrait affronter un dragon pendant la Répartition.

Visiblement Monsieur Duchannes n'avait pas apprécié qu'Esteban lui désobéissent et il avait donné raison à Théophile et Philomena. Madame Duchannes trouvait qu'Esteban avait bien fais, mais qu'il aurait du les attendre pour l'annoncer à Kenji.

Et Kenji trouvait que Philomena avait le visage du chat qui vient de gober le canari. Et elle ne semblait pas la seule à le penser. Arielle fusillait leur sœur ainée, ses yeux rouges semblaient mitrailler. Kenji l'avait entendu pleurer quand Arielle pensait que sa sœur dormait.

A la fin du petit déjeuné, Monsieur Duchannes dit en se levant :

- « J'ai du travail, je serai revenu pour le diner avec les Potter. Pas de bêtises les enfants. »

Kenji était sur qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vu le regard qu'il avait lancé à Esteban en disant sa dernière phrase.

Alors qu'Esteban aidait Madame Duchannes à finir de décorer le salon avec les décorations de Noël, les six filles Duchannes s'affairaient à préparer le diner. Alors que Katell vérifiait une énième fois la cuisson de la dinde – qui avait été mise au four à cinq heures du matin ! - , qu'Ange et Zoey s'amusaient à découper des bonhommes de neige et des sapins avec des emportes pièces dans la pate à gâteau, que Kenji faisait le dessert – une gigantesque buche au chocolat, que Philomena faisait la purée et qu'Arielle préparait l'entrée, cette dernière lâcha la bombe :

- « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? demanda-t-elle à Philomena.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu es allée tout rapporter à Théo et à Papa. Quand Esteban nous a tous raconté. Tu es fière de toi j'espère ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Je te parle comme je veux. On a pas vu Esteban depuis six mois et toi, tu viens foutre le bordel dès le premier jour. Ça aurait trop te demander de ne pas créer de problème juste pendant trois jours ? (Kenji ferma les yeux, sentant venir le règlement de comptes en bonne et du forme).

- Esteban n'avait pas le droit de vous le dire. Papa le lui avait interdit.

- Tu crois pas que Kenji avait le droit de savoir pourquoi un type lui avait gâcher sa première fois hein ? Nan, toi, tu es la Miss Parfaite !

- Arielle… commença Katell.

- Toi, qui a suivit les cours moldus en plus de ceux des sorciers, celle qui suit des études dans le monde moldu, celle qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Philomena.

- Evidemment que c'est vrai ! Depuis qu'on est enfant, tu fais tout pour être celle qui reçoit tous les lauriers ! Dès que tu savais quelque chose de compromettant, la première chose que tu allais faire, c'est aller le répéter aux parents ! Tu voulais toujours qu'on dise que tu étais la petite fille parfaite et modèle. Et là, parce qu'on s'occupait pas de toi, tu as décidé de foutre le bordel le jour de Noël.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu le sais très bien.

- Arrête de faire ton innocente Philomena ! Tu crois que personne n'a vu que tu avais l'air du chat qui vient de laper le bol de crème ce matin ! Ton air de petite sainte nitouche parfaite !

- Arielle… intervint Kenji.

- Tu supportes pas que les parents s'occupent de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, alors tu es allée cafter comme une gamine. Tu es une gamine !

- Arielle ça suffit, gronda Katell.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Personne ne dit jamais rien, mais moi, j'en ai marre de me taire. Elle fait celle qui croit tout connaître et qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde. Son passe temps préféré a toujours été de mettre le bazar entre nous. Qui sait qui est allé cafter chez les parents quand Kenji avait voulu reprendre notre chambre ? Qui sait qui est allé cafter quand Katell est allée faire son tatouage dans le monde moldu ? Qui sait qui est allée cafter quand Esteban sortait avec Narcissa Black ?

- C'est toi qui a dénoncé Esteban et Narcissa ? demanda Katell.

- Cette fille ne lui convenait pas, se défendit Philomena.

- Mais ce n'était pas à toi d'en juger ! s'écria Katell.

- C'est vraiment toi qui nous dénoncé ? questionna Kenji.

- J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait ! cria Philomena. Vous faisiez tous n'importe quoi ! Il fallait bien que vous vous en rendiez compte !

- Mais tu n'aurais jamais du nous dénoncer ! hurla Arielle, ses joues en feu. Esteban tenait vraiment à Narcissa ! Tu n'avais pas à les séparer !

- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti cet été, n'est ce pas ? demanda Kenji.

- Oui, approuva Philomena. De toute façon, Narcissa va se marier avec Lucius Malefoy à la fin de l'année. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire leur vie ensemble.

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! s'insurgea Kenji. Franchement Philomena, tu n'as aucun droit de décider pour les autres ! Tu es notre sœur, pas notre mère ! Tu te rends compte que tu as vendu notre frère !

- Vendu ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! J'ai juste prévenu Papa qu'Esteban n'avait pas de bonnes fréquentations. Il s'est trop entiché de ses serpents !

- Hey ! s'écria Zoey, se faisant entendre pour la première fois depuis le début de la dispute. Je suis à Serpentard moi aussi, je ne te permet pas d'insulter les gens de ma maison. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. Narcissa est une fille très gentille ! Et elle aimait vraiment Esteban ! Je suis sur qu'elle aurait pu aller contre l'avis de ses parents et épouser Esteban. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Esteban était malheureux et pourquoi Narcissa ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Ça suffit ! » retentit la voix ferme de Madame Duchannes.

Les six filles se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine où elles virent que leur mère se tenait.

- « Arrêtez de blâmer votre sœur. Je suis sur qu'elle pensait bien faire.

- Rendre notre frère malheureux, c'était bien faire, à ton avis ? ricana Arielle.

- Tes sœurs acceptent peut être que tu leur parles ainsi, mais je ne suis ni tes sœurs, ni tes copines, alors tu vas me parler sur un autre ton immédiatement Arielle. Est ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui Maman, dit Arielle en baissant la tête.

- Votre sœur a fait ce qu'elle pensait juste. Votre frère a tourné la page avec la fille Black. Et nous n'en parlerons plus. D'accord ?

- Oui, murmurèrent les filles.

- Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous disputer et nous allons passer un joyeux Noël. Vous pensez que c'est possible ? (Les six filles acquiescèrent). Bien. Alors continuons de préparer tous pour ce soir. »

Les préparatifs se continuèrent de se dérouler dans une ambiance tendue. A la fin de l'après midi, alors que la dinde avait commencé à prendre une jolie teinte dorée, tout le monde parti se préparer.

Après avoir pris sa douche, avoir enfilé une robe rouge – bien cintrée sur le buste et s'évasant au niveau des hanches pour arriver au dessus de ses genoux – avoir mis une paire d'escarpins à talons rouges et avoir bouclé ses cheveux, Kenji s'apprêtait à redescendre quand elle s'arrêta en passant devant la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre d'Esteban.

Son frère était debout devant le miroir plein pied qui ornait l'une des portes de son placard, ses cheveux blonds mi longs lui tombant devant le visage, les mains s'affairant à essayer de nouer le nœud de sa cravate. Il finit par perdre patience et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en se frottant le visage. Il semblait tellement fatigué. Et tellement accablé. Comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- « N'en mets pas, intervint Kenji en poussant la porte du bout du pied.

- Quoi ? sursauta Esteban.

- La cravate. N'en mets pas, c'est pas la peine. Je suis prête à te parier ce que tu veux que Potter et Black n'en n'auront pas.

- Ouais surement.

- Tu nous as entendu nous disputer dans la cuisine ce matin hein ?

- Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre.

- Je suis désolée. On ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On ferait mieux de descendre. (Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Kenji fit un pas de côté pour lui bloquer le chemin).

- Esteban, attends. Je voulais que tu saches… Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi hein ?

- Je sais petite sœur. Allez on y va. »

Esteban passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. Dix minutes après, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Madame Duchannes se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et la famille Potter entra, accompagnée de Sirius Black. Arielle sembla soudain trouver un attrait tout particulier à ses chaussures et Kenji, qui était à côté d'elle, lui passa légèrement le coude. Quand sa sœur la regarda, la jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de questionnement et Arielle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Mais Kenji la regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. La cadette des deux leva les yeux au ciel et alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Sirius vint se mettre à côté de Kenji et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- « Joyeux Noël, lui dit-il.

- Théoriquement ce n'est pas encore Noël, mais merci. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

- Ton début de vacances s'est bien passé ?

- Un peu chaotique.

- Un problème ?

- Une dispute entre filles. Six filles dans une maison, ça fait toujours des ravages. Surtout qu'il y avait un peu de rancœur.

- Je vois…

- Et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé chez les Potter ?

- Très bien, comme toujours. Ces gens ont vraiment le cœur sur la main.

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as reconnu le garçon avec qui était ma sœur hier dans le train n'est ce pas ?

- Kenji…

- Je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs dans un compartiment un peu plus loin. J'ai le droit de savoir si ma petite sœur a un petit ami mystère qui la fait pleurer.

- Ça serait mieux si c'était elle qui t'en parlait.

- On est amis n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je présume, dit le jeune homme en la regardant de travers, comme s'il sentait venir l'embrouille.

- Et les amis, ça se dit les choses.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Sirius, s'il te plait.

- Non. Vois ça avec ta sœur.

- Je te ferais tes devoirs de potions pendant un mois.

- C'est tentant, mais je me dois de refuser.

- Oh allez sois sympa !

- Non. »

Kenji le regarda en plissant les yeux, et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Et si j'arrivais à convaincre Mindy Crawford de te lâcher jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Tu me le dirais ?

- Là, c'est du chantage Miss Duchannes.

- Je sais. Alors ?

- Ta proposition est encore plus tentante que celle des devoirs de potions mais ma réponse ne change pas. C'est non.

- Franchement Sirius, le nom de ce mec ne vaut pas d'être débarrassé de Crawford.

- Surement, mais je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Maintenant, tu ne m'en voudras pas, je vais aller voir ton Serpentard de frère.

- Black, reviens là ! »

Mais le lâche avait pris la fuite, filant vers Esteban. Kenji était furieuse. Alors qu'elle fulminait dans son coin, elle fut rejointe par Katell, qui lui fit ce sourire qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Immédiatement, Kenji sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

- « Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ce Sirius Black.

- Il est gentil.

- Et bien, pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance avec lui ?

- Kate…

- Quoi ? Il est gentil. Et en plus il est vraiment mignon. Et d'après ce qu'Esteban m'a dis, il a de l'humour et il est très intelligent. Ce garçon est parfait.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir de relation autre qu'amicale avec un garçon pour l'instant. Et encore. Je n'apprécie réellement que la proximité des Maraudeurs. Mais j'ai encore parfois des sueurs froides quand je suis avec eux. Alors une relation amoureuse, ce n'est pas envisageable.

- En tout cas, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Tu te fais des idées Katell. Sirius est plus du genre à aimer les blondes écervelées.

- Et bien, tu n'es peut être pas écervelées, mais tu es blonde. »

Et Katell s'éloigna. Kenji regarda sa sœur comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Pour finir par rire.

Elle se mit à déambuler dans la pièce et s'amusa à ébouriffer les cheveux d'Ange à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté d'elle. Et sa peste de petite sœur finit par lui faire un croche pied, qui lui aurait probablement valu la honte de sa vie, si Sirius ne passait pas par là à ce moment là et qu'il l'a rattrape par le coude.

- « Et bien jeune fille. Je savais que j'étais beau, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te prosterner devant moi.

- Espèce d'idiot.

- Mais nan.

- Je t'assure que si.

- Ah bon ? Et bien, je veux bien que tu me donnes une preuve alors.

- Tu as couché avec Crawford ?

- Une fois.

- Une fois de trop. Tu es un idiot. »

Kenji sortit du salon pour aller dans la cuisine en souriant à Sirius par dessus son épaule et le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire.

La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et y retrouva Arielle. La jeune femme avait saisi le rebord de la table haute, et semblait au bord des larmes.

- « Arielle…

- Ça va, dit cette dernière précipitamment – trop précipitamment pour être la vérité – Je suis juste fatiguée. C'est juste… La dispute de ce matin et tout. Ça fait beaucoup.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas tout. Arielle, je suis ta sœur. Je te connais mieux que personne. Tu ne pleures jamais, je te retrouve en larmes dans un compartiment. Tu ne cherches jamais les embrouilles, tu as déclenché une dispute mémorable ce matin. Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un.

- Kenji…

- Je m'en fous de qui il est. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et entre nous, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es heureuse. Pour être honnête avec toi, je t'ai entendu dans les toilettes du train. J'ai bien compris que tu avais peur de m'en parler.

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Arielle, tu es ma sœur, tu ne m'ennuies jamais. Je m'en fous qu'il soit moche, boutonneux, je m'en fous qu'il soit né moldu, sang mêlé ou sang pur. Qu'il soit Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Juste, par pitié, par de Poufsouffle. Ange et Philomena sont amplement suffisantes.

- Il n'est pas à Poufsouffle, rit Arielle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Bien. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu me parles. Plus de secrets, plus de larmes. Juste la vérité. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

- Tu vas me détester.

- Jamais de la vie. Raconte moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te dire son nom. Pas tout de suite.

- Alors décris le. Il est gentil avec toi ?

- Oui. Il est à Serpentard, et c'est un sang pur.

- D'accord. Et tu l'aimes ?

- Je crois bien. En tout cas, quand je suis avec lui, je suis bien.

- En tout cas, quand tu reviens de tes rendez vous, tu as l'air heureuse.

- J'ai peur de le perdre Kenji. Ses parents sont très à cheval sur toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang. Je sais qu'il ne croit pas à tout ça. Mais j'ai peur qu'il cède pour avoir la paix. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec lui, Kenji.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Si c'est ça l'amour, alors oui. Je l'aime.

- Alors, tu dois te battre pour lui. Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour te donner des conseils en relation amoureuse, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu aimes réellement quelqu'un, tu dois te battre pour cette personne. Maintenant, on devrait amener toute cette bonne nourriture dans le salon pour que tout le monde se régale.

- Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on se régale, avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour tout préparer !

- Voilà ma petite sœur que je connais. »

Arielle rit à travers ses quelques larmes et attrapa le plat de purée. Kenji rit aussi et, se saisissant de la dinde, la suivit dans le salon.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Pendant une heure, Kenji oublia tout. Le viol, son agresseur, les menaces, le chagrin d'amour d'Arielle. Elle en oublia même le regard de Sirius sur elle pendant le repas.

Alors que le plat principal était terminé, Esteban décida qu'il était temps de fêter dignement Noël. Il mit de la musique et entraina sa sœur préférée – c'est à dire Kenji – sur la piste de danse et la fit tournoyer dans tous les sens. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, jouant le jeu et suivait les pas de danse ridicule de son frère. Tout le monde – sauf les parents – se levèrent pour les imiter et Arielle subtilisa Esteban. Ce dernier fut remplacé par Sirius, qui vient prendre sa place de cavalier auprès de Kenji. Le Maraudeur la fit tourner et elle frissonna en sentant la chaleur de sa main à travers le tissu de sa robe. Gênée, la jeune femme fit un pas de recul et sortit du salon. Elle allait rentrer dans la cuisine quand Sirius lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.

- « Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ?

- Un cadeau ?

- Oui, de Noël.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Surtout que je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Aucune importance. Et je ne voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde. Tiens… »

Kenji soupira, et attrapa la boite que lui tendait le jeune homme. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle haussa un sourcil et sourit en voyant le bracelet. Ce n'était pas un bijou de grande valeur, mais la jeune femme le trouva magnifique. Il était fait en corde tressée et un lion rugissant était le seul ornement.

- « Merci Sirius. Il est magnifique. Tu m'aides à le mettre ? »

Sirius s'approcha et l'aida à passer le bijou autour de son poignet. Quand le bracelet fut ajusté, Kenji pensa que le jeune homme allait reculer et la raccompagner dans le salon. Mais il resta près d'elle. Trop près. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, elle sentit tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire.

Le Maraudeur se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kenji était comme paralysée. Son corps était figé, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses mains pendaient le long de son corps comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en faire.

Quand elle eut enfin une réaction, ce ne fut pas la réaction attendue par Sirius. Elle le repoussa violement et s'écarta de lui comme s'il avait la peste.

- « Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'insurgea Kenji en chuchotant.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi bon sang ?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je commençais juste à me dire que tu n'étais pas si méchant que ça et que tu méritais ma confiance. En réalité, tu es comme les autres !

- Ne me compares pas à ton agresseur !

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! Restes loin de moi. »

Kenji partit, le laissant planter au milieu du couloir.

La soirée était terminée.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Voilààààà ! Fin du chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine. Votre avis ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Comment vous trouvez Philomena ? Et Arielle ? Vous avez une petite idée sur l'identité du petit ami mystère d'Arielle ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ une attaque au Chemin de Traverse… le jeu du chat et de la souris… Une discussion entre filles… Une crise de jalousie… et une petite copine indésirable…_

**_Une petite review ?_**


	7. Note de l'auteure

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE **

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié cette semaine et celle d'avant, mais comme j'habite au Maroc, mes épreuves du BAC se déroulent une semaine avant la France et du coup j'ai eu les résultats une semaine avant la France.

Malheureusement, j'ai pas eu mon BAC du premier coup et je dois passer au rattrapage, et donc je suis en pleines révisions d'histoire/géo et d'économie. Et je peux vous garantir que c'est horrible de voir tous mes amis en vacances pendant que je révise.

Je promets que dès que j'ai fini le chapitre 6, je le publie !

BYE


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

La première chose que Kenji fit quand ses deux meilleures amies arrivèrent chez elle pour fêter le nouvel an, ce fut de leur raconter le baiser. Sur le coup, Charline resta silencieuse et Lily pesta contre l'idiotie de Sirius Black. Et Kenji avait pleuré aussi. Pourquoi ? Elle même ne le savait pas, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de pleurer, et elle avait laissé les larmes coulaient pendant qu'elle racontait tout à ses deux meilleures amies.

Durant le reste des vacances, les trois jeunes femmes avaient consciencieusement évité de parler des garçons. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire puisqu'Arielle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'eux. Le fait d'habiter à deux maisons d'écart d'eux n'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

Mais Charline avait décrété qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester enfermer dans la maison des Duchannes juste pour éviter de les croiser. Alors elle organisa une sortie.

Accompagné d'Esteban, elles se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse et firent une tournée frénétique des magasins. Alors qu'elles en étaient au dernier, le frère de Kenji leur bloqua la sortie et se tournant vers elles, dit :

- « Vous restez ici.

- Esteban qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda sa sœur.

- Vous faites ce que je vous dis. »

Et il sortit. Les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres pour voir Esteban descendre la rue en courant. Il eut des bruits de murs détruits, des hurlements et des sortilèges fusèrent. Kenji se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit alors que Lily hurlait :

- « Kenji ! On doit rester ici ! Kenji, reviens ! »

Mais la blonde ne l'écouta pas et courut dans l'avenue en partant à la recherche de son frère.

Des gens hurlaient, des sorts fusaient et la jeune femme repéra Esteban en train de se battre contre des mangemorts. Kenji allait se jeter dans la mêlée quand quelqu'un enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la tira en arrière.

- « A quoi tu joues Kenji ?

- Théo ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est ma pause déjeuné. Tu dois aller te mettre à l'abri !

- Je ne laisse pas Esteban !

- Je m'occupe d'Esteban. Va retrouver tes amis. TOUT DE SUITE ! cria-t-il en la voyant hésiter. »

Alors que Kenji commençait à remonter la rue pour retourner au magasin, mais il eut une explosion. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et quand la jeune femme retrouva de la visibilité, elle vit que Théophile essayait de relever Esteban qui avait été projeté contre un mur par le souffle de l'explosion. Kenji se précipita vers eux et passa le bras libre de son frère autour de ses épaules :

- « Je croyais t'avoir dis de rester à l'abri, murmura Esteban.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour suivre les ordres.

- Elle a eut un bon prof, renchérit Théo. Allez debout. »

Kenji l'aida à relever l'apprenti aurore et ils commencèrent à trainer Esteban vers un magasin. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du magasin où était caché Lily et Charline, un sortilège lui frôla le haut de la tête. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette par dessus son épaule et lança un sortilège. Visiblement, il toucha sa cible car elle entendit un corps tomber. Kenji donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte du magasin et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Les trois Duchannes s'écroulèrent dans le magasin et Lily se dépêcha de fermer la porte derrière eux. Kenji se mit sur le dos et souffla un grand coup, en reportant son regard sur le visage ensanglanté de son frère.

Quelles vacances pourries…

-ooOoo-

Pour la St Sylvestre, Kenji, Lily et Charline s'étaient contentées de manger des bonbons, de boire de la bière-au-beurre et regarder des films moldus. Et le sujet des garçons était revenu sur le tapis, inévitablement.

- « Vous aviez remarqué que James avait un grain de beauté dans le cou ? Du côté gauche.

- C'est James maintenant ? taquina Charline.

- Et non, on avait pas remarqué, répondit Kenji, en enfournant un poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

- Oh gosh, gémit la rousse. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

- Et bien, dit la blonde. Je dirai bien que tu sembles amoureuse, mais je tiens encore à la vie.

- Moi, je le dis, dit Charline après avoir bu un gorgée de sa boisson. Tu es amoureuse de Potter.

- Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! désapprouva Lily. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma scolarité à le détester et à le frapper. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui.

- Tu l'es, affirma Kenji. Ce mec te poursuit depuis notre troisième année.

- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. C'est juste une tactique pour m'avoir dans son lit.

- Lily, si c'était juste pour te mettre dans son lit, n'importe quel mec saint d'esprit aurait abandonné la partie depuis belle lurette, s'agaça la meilleure amie de la rousse. Et franchement, Lil's, tu as accepté son invitation au bal d'Halloween. Il ne s'est rien passé à ce moment là ?

- Non. Il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman.

- Ce mec est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, marmonna Charline. La fille dont il est éperdument amoureux depuis quatre ans accepte de l'accompagner au bal et il ne l'embrasse pas.

- Il est juste amoureux, le défendit Kenji. Etre amoureux rend idiot.

- Ça, c'est sur, confirma Charline en trinquant avec Kenji.

- J'ai trouvé ma bonne résolution pour cette année, dit Lily.

- Laquelle ? demanda la blonde.

- Je vais affronter Potter.

- Comment ça, voulut savoir Charline.

- Je vais découvrir s'il est vraiment amoureux de moi, et s'il l'est, je reverrai ma réponse s'il me réinvite. Par exemple, à la Saint Valentin.

- Tu es trop bizarre Lily, dit la brune.

- Elle est amoureuse », dit simplement Kenji.

Charline refit tinter sa bouteille de bière au beurre contre celle de Kenji et elles rirent, sous le regard désapprobateur de la Préfète en Chef.

Vive la nouvelle année !

-ooOoo-

Quand Kenji revit Sirius Black pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle eut l'impression que son estomac dansa la samba.

Le jeune homme la fixa, puis passa devant elle sans un regard. La blonde alla rejoindre ses amies dans un compartiment, et passa le voyage à repenser à la sensation des lèvres de Sirius Black sur les siennes.

Le violeur l'avait embrassé. **_Ses _**lèvres étaient chaudes et molles, désagréables et gluantes. Alors que celles de Sirius étaient fraiches et fermes. C'était tellement différent. Kenji était incapable de décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Elle avait eu peur. Mais en même temps, elle avait été excité. Dans le style, impatience. Comme si elle avait envie de plus.

Le soir, au diner, Kenji jouait avec le contenu de son assiette avec le bout de sa fourchette d'un air distrait, les yeux dans le vague. Sa jambe droit semblait agir avec une volonté propre et s'agitait sous la table. Alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre avec un grand soupir, un oiseau en papier se posa doucement dans son assiette. La blonde fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer l'expéditeur. Ne voyant rien, elle le déplia et vit des mots apparaître :

_Quand tu seras prête à réapprendre à aimer, fais moi signe…_

_S._

La jeune femme fronça encore plus les sourcils et leva la tête, cherchant l'expéditeur du regard. Sirius n'était pas avec les Maraudeurs, mais assit plus loin, à côté de Mandy Crawford. La fausse blonde riait à gorge déployée en secouant sa crinière et en mettant en avant son décolleté plongeant. La surprise lui fit légèrement ouvrir la bouche et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit sa sœur s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- « Cette fille me donne envie de vomir, dit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ce type est un idiot.

- Ça aussi c'est valable. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ?

- Elle ouvre les cuisses.

- Ça doit être un critère. Mais franchement, qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Black ? Il n'a pas touché à une seule pouffiasse depuis quasiment le début de l'année, et là, il saute sur la pouffiasse en chef. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux mecs.

- Ils sont tellement compliqués.

- Vous connaissez le livre de cet auteur moldu, s'incrusta Lily. C'est _LES HOMMES VIENNENT DE MARS, ET LES FEMMES DE VENUS._

- Ça c'est clair, dit Arielle en piquant une pomme de terre dans l'assiette de sa sœur. On ne vient pas de la même planète qu'eux.

- Et on ne vient pas de Vénus, dit Kenji en regardant Sirius à nouveau, qui la regardait aussi.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- Parce que ça serait encore trop près de Mars. »

-ooOoo-

Kenji venait probablement de passer la pire semaine de sa vie. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule Duchannes dans cette situation.

La pire semaine de Kenji avait commencé avec l'oiseau en papier de Sirius – Abruti en chef – Black. Elle avait passé deux jours à tourner et retourner le message du Maraudeur, sans réussir à le sortir de son esprit. Et au bout de ses deux jours, elle avait fini par se retrouver face à lui. A la bibliothèque. Au rayon des potions. Quand elle l'avait vu, la jeune femme avait été tenter de faire demi tour et de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais Sirius avait levé les yeux et l'avait vu et l'issue de secours de Kenji s'était volatilisée en même temps que sa volonté.

La jeune femme s'avança et posa le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains à sa place pour se mettre à la recherche de celui que Madame Pince lui avait conseillé. Alors qu'elle regardait la même tranche de livre sans la voir, Kenji se tourna vers le jeune homme et chuchota :

- « Par Merlin, à quoi tu joues avec Crawford ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es.

- Elle, au moins, ne m'insulte pas quand je l'embrasse.

- Franchement Sirius, tu t'attendais à quoi quand tu m'as embrassé ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Mais surement pas à ce que tu me mettes sur le même pied d'égalité que celui qui t'a fais du mal. Mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

- De comprendre quoi ?

- Que c'est ce qu'il cherche. A t'isoler, te faire croire que tu n'es plus bonne à rien. et tu joues exactement le rôle qu'il voulait que tu joues. Comme je te l'ai écrit, quand tu seras prête à réapprendre à aimer, fais moi signe. »

Et il la laissa planté là. Kenji le suivit du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte et Arielle vint s'accouder à l'étagère, avec un souriant malicieux et dit :

- « Soeurette, tu viens de te faire avoir.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Visiblement, Sirius avait décidé de jouer avec elle. Et Kenji ne resterait pas sur le banc de touche.

Quant à la deuxième Duchannes qui avait passé une mauvaise semaine, Arielle semblait s'être – encore – disputée avec son mystérieux petit ami. Et même si sa sœur avait promis de ne pas chercher qui il était, Kenji ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Et ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée. Elle voulait juste protégée sa sœur. C'était son rôle de grande sœur. Non ?

-ooOoo-

Kenji pensait qu'après tous ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette année, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Visiblement, le sort continuait de s'acharner.

La Saint Valentin était pour dans deux semaines, et Kenji fuyait les garçons – ainsi que les filles et leurs gloussements – comme la peste. Mais toutes ses tentatives ne furent pas concluantes.

La jeune femme venait de tourner dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain des Préfets – lieu de rendez vous avec Lily et Charline le vendredi soir – quand elle se retrouva – littéralement – nez à nez avec Charles Monroe, un septième année de Serdaigle.

Kenji avait fais la connaissance de Charles quand Lily était devenue préfète. Le jeune homme étant le préfet de Serdaigle, la rousse avait eu tendance à le fréquenter souvent.

- « Charles, le salua-t-elle.

- Kenji, ça fait longtemps.

- La rentrée en septembre.

- C'est bien se que je dis, longtemps.

- Si tu veux. Que puis je pour toi ?

- Tu as un cavalier pour le bal de la Saint Valentin ?

- Et bien, étant donné qu'il est dans deux semaines, je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps avant de trouver quelqu'un.

- Alors, je tente ma chance. Tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ? demanda-t-il, alors que les Maraudeurs au complet apparaissaient au bout du couloir, détournant l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Ta cavalière ?

- Oui. Pour le bal. (Les garçons s'arrêtèrent en les voyant, et se turent).

- Euh…le bal, oui. Euh…

- Alors ? (Kenji croisa le regard de Sirius, et rougit).

- Je… Désolée Charles, mais je ne pourrais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas de cavalier pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi. J'aurais été ravi d'être ta cavalière mais… euh… je…

- Tu… ?

- Ma sœur est en pleine crise de cœur et elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

- Tu vas au bal de la Saint Valentin avec TA SŒUR ?

- Oui, avec ma sœur.

- Mais c'est le jour des amoureux. Aller à ce bal avec ta sœur, c'est…

- Je sais, mais je me suis engagée auprès d'elle et je tiens toujours mes engagements. Je suis désolée Charles. Ça aurait été avec plaisir que j'aurai été ta cavalière en d'autres circonstances. Mais là, ça ne va pas être possible.

- D'accord, je vois. Une autre fois peut être.

- C'est ça. »

Charles partit, et Kenji eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui être retiré de l'estomac.

Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle eut envie de fuir, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment la possibilité.

Son issue de secours se présenta sous l'apparence de sa sœur. Arielle jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules et dit :

- « Tu es donc ma cavalière pour la Saint Valentin ?

- Désolée Ari. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

- Non, finalement, ça m'arrange plutôt bien. Comme je ne peux pas y aller avec le garçon que j'aime, je voulais justement t'inviter. Mais franchement, tu aurais pu trouver un bobard un peu plus convaincant pour ce cher Charles.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine (Les Maraudeurs passèrent à côté d'elles et ils les saluèrent).

- Oh, tu ne voulais pas le chagriner, se moqua Arielle (Sirius ricana quand il passa à côté d'elles). Ma grande sœur au cœur tendre.

- Ta grande sœur au cœur à tendre est en retard. On se voit plus tard. »

Kenji embrassa sa sœur, et après avoir jeter un dernier regard vers les Maraudeurs, continua son chemin jusqu'au tableau cachant la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain.

Lily et Charline étaient déjà dans l'eau, leurs cheveux réunis en un chignon sur le haut de leurs têtes. Kenji se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements, révélant le bikini rose fuchsia que Katell l'avait obligé à acheter durant l'été, attacha ses cheveux et alla rejoindre ses amies.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Charline leur racontant que Remus l'avait à nouveau invité pour le bal. Lily y allait avec James et Kenji avec…

- « Ta sœur ? dit Charline en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, ma sœur, confirma la blonde. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté l'invitation de Charles ? voulut savoir Lily.

- Parce que je ne veux pas aller au bal avec lui.

- Tu veux y aller avec qui alors ? demanda la brune.

- Avec ma sœur.

- Franchement Kenji, fit Lily. Tu vas aller au bal des amoureux avec ta sœur ? Et Arielle ? Elle n'a pas de cavalier ?

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ne veut pas me dire le nom du garçon avec qui elle sort.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, c'est un Serpentard, dont la famille est très à cheval sur toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang et tout le tralala.

- Et elle ne veut pas que vos parents soient au courant ? demanda Charline.

- Non, le problème, ce ne sont pas nos parents. C'est ceux du petit ami. D'après ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire, ils sont du genre à utiliser la violence pour se faire comprendre. Elle ne veut pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

- Logique, approuva Lily.

- Mais il n'y a aucun garçon qui te plait ? insista Charline.

- Non, aucun.

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne me plaisent pas. C'est que soit ils me traitent comme de la porcelaine, soit ils se comportent comme des idiots.

- Tu voudrais qu'ils se comportent comment ? voulut savoir Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Normalement.

- Comme Black, souligna Charline.

- Black est un idiot.

- Ça, pas besoin d'être Merlin pour le savoir. Mais il se comportait bien avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Black.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est un peu excessive pour un simple baiser ? s'agaça Charline.

- Ma réaction n'a rien d'excessive.

- Ah bon ? Tu l'as repoussé, ça je peux le comprendre avec ce qui t'est arrivé, mais le comparer à ton agresseur, c'était bas et mesquin.

- Pour qui tu te prends de me juger hein ? Tu ne sais absolument rien, alors ne viens pas me parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas ! »

Kenji sortit de la baignoire géante, se sêcha rapidement et s'habilla, pendant que Lily essayait de la convaincre de rester. La blonde sortit de la salle de bain des préfets en fulminant, et retourna à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en pestant contre Charline et sa manie de juger tout le monde.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle vit que les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans les canapés, autour du feu, et la jeune femme vit Sirius froncer les sourcils en la voyant. Seule.

- « Tu es toute seule ? Où sont Lily et Charline ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis seule. Les filles sont encore là bas. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas, tu n'es pas mon père ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Tu ne dois pas rentrer seule, ce n'est pas prudent, répliqua-t-il en se levant et en la surplombant.

- Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un coq pour me surveiller. Il m'a eu par surprise la première fois. La deuxième fois, je lui ai presque arraché la gorge avec les dents. Je crois avoir prouvé que je savais prendre soin de moi ! Alors arrêtes de me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à moi ! Ne te mêle plus de ma vie !

- Très bien ! Débrouilles toi ! Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher plus tard !

- Bien !

- Bien ! »

Kenji se tourna, ses cheveux, qu'elle avait détaché sur le chemin du retour, allant frapper le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier pesta et la jeune femme monta les escaliers menant à dortoir en tapant des pieds.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec des regards effarés, ne comprenant pas vraiment se qui venait de se passer exactement.

En tout cas, une chose était sure : les prochains jours allaient être tendus !

-ooOoo-

Les jours qui suivirent sa dispute avec Charline et avec Sirius, Kenji se renferma sur elle-même, passant la plupart de son temps, soit à la bibliothèque, soit avec sa sœur.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus depuis le viol de Sacha Donovan se reproduisit. Une nouvelle victime fut découverte. Par la dernière victime en date du violeur, Sacha elle même. A croire que tout était prémédité pour que la dernière victime découvre la nouvelle.

Quand elle l'apprit, Kenji prit immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie, et fut prise de haut le cœur en voyant la nouvelle victime. La gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. L'estomac de la jeune fille finit par gagner et elle vomit dans un pot de fleurs qui se trouvait près de la porte. Des mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et ramenèrent ses cheveux en arrière. Kenji se redressa, s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers la personne.

Esteban se tenait debout derrière elle, les mèches de sa sœur encore dans les mains. En voyant son frère, la blonde ne put retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère, qui la serra contre lui.

Une demi heure plus tard, quand les sanglots se furent tarit, Kenji se mit à questionner son frère :

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir.

- Papa voulait m'avoir à l'œil. Alors quand on lui a dit qu'une nouvelle victime avait été découverte, il m'a emmené avec lui. Et puis, je crois qu'il savait que tu aurait besoin de soutien.

- Et qui de mieux que toi pour me remonter le moral.

- _Evidemment !_ (ndlr : en français dans la conversation. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont censés parler en anglais !)

- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Comment vont mes autres petites sœurs ?

- Elles vont bien. Je vais au bal de la Saint Valentin avec Arielle. Zoey peste de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Et Ange nous a déjà demandé de cambrioler le banquet pour lui ramener des trucs bons à manger.

- Aucun garçon ne t'a demandé de l'accompagner pour que tu es décidée d'y aller avec Ari ?

- Si. Il y en a eu un.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec lui ?

- Parce que j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai inventé un mensonge comme quoi Arielle avait un chagrin d'amour et qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagné.

- Mais en réalité… ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Je ne sais pas.

- Je crois que tu le sais en faite.

- Non !

- Si. Je pense qu'il y a un garçon qui te plait, mais que tu as encore peur des hommes. Ce qui est compréhensible Kenji, je ne te blâme pas. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre toute ta vie dans la peur continuelle des hommes. Et puis, je crois aussi, que ce garçon ne t'a pas encore invité, et que tu espères encore qu'il t'invitera.

- N'importe quoi. Pour la partie où il y a un garçon qui me plait et que je veux qu'il m'invite. Mais pour le reste, tu as raison.

- Et qu'as tu l'intention de faire ?

- De m'en remettre. Et d'avancer.

- Bien.

- Esteban ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- S'il te plait…

- Papa va me tuer.

- Il ne le saura pas.

- Elle a onze ans. Elle en aura douze le mois prochain. Elle est en première année à Poufsouffle.

- Ce type est un monstre. Ce n'est qu'une gamine…

- On va retrouver celui qui a fait ça, je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sur de pouvoir tenir. »

Esteban ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Verts contre verts. Il se leva, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Kenji ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur rassurante de son frère.

Kenji se releva, épousseta sa jupe et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

-ooOoo-

Et visiblement, Merlin avait décidé de se déchainer sur elle. Alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le diner, une main lui saisit le bras, des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. La blonde fut tirée dans un couloir désert et quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la faible luminosité, Kenji reconnut Mandy Crawford. La petite amie indésirable.

- « C'est quoi ton problème Crawford ? s'écria la blonde.

- Ne t'approche pas de Sirius ! cracha la fausse blonde.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu es définitivement complètement folle !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je veux que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de MON petit ami. Reste loin de Sirius !

- Franchement Crawford, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais je ne parle plus à Black. Maintenant lâche moi espèce de tarée. »

Kenji se dégagea de la prise de Mandy avec brusquerie et reprit son chemin, en pensant que tout le monde était entrain de devenir taré dans cette fichue école.

-ooOoo-

Mais ce qui acheva véritablement Kenji, ce fut quand elle surprit une conversation une semaine avant la Saint Valentin. Elle marchait dans le couloir où elle avait été agressé quand elle croisa Sirius. Le jeune homme vint à sa rencontre et se posta face à elle, lui bloquant la route. Kenji fit un pas vers la droite, il se déporta pour lui bloquer le chemin.

- « C'est quoi ton problème Black ?

- Sois ma cavalière pour le bal.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Sois ma cavalière pour le bal.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

- Ta sœur.

- Et tu as ta copine là.

- J'ai rompu avec Crawford.

- Première bonne nouvelle. En quoi ça devrait m'intéresser ?

- J'ai appris qu'elle t'avait… malmené.

- Malmené ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Elle m'a, à peine, pincer. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit effrayante. Et au risque de me répéter, en quoi ça devrait m'intéresser ?

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

- Et… ?

- Et je voudrais que tu sois ma cavalière.

- Et ma réponse est toujours non, affirma-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

- Allez, Kenji. S'il te plait, insista Sirius en la suivant.

- Non. Retournes avec tes amis Black, tu m'indisposes.

- Tu m'aimes bien, avoues le.

- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux !

- C'est ça qui fait tout mon…

- Chut, tais toi. »

Kenji poussa le jeune homme contre le mur quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et se pencha pour écouter la conversation.

- « Je vais au bal avec ma sœur, reconnut Kenji comme étant la voix d'Arielle.

- Et moi ?

- Et bien toi, tu devras me regarder de loin. Comme tu ne veux pas annoncer officiellement que l'on est ensemble.

- On en a déjà parler Arielle.

- J'en ai marre de me cacher, marre de ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'aime. J'en ai marre, tu comprends.

- J'avais saisi, au premier 'j'en ai marre'.

- Ton humour est plutôt déplacé dans le contexte.

- Désolé. Mais je veux danser avec toi pour la Saint Valentin.

- Alors sois courageux et acceptes d'officialiser notre relation.

- Arielle…

- Quoi ?

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Ok, j'accepte de rendre notre relation officiel. Mais à une condition.

- Tous ce que tu veux.

- Je veux que tu éloignes ce Peter Petigrow de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec toi et tes amis Gryffondors, mais j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir. Ce nigaud t'aime bien. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Depuis le bal d'Halloween, il te dévore du regard dès que tu es dans le même périmètre que lui. Ce type n'est pas net.

- C'est Peter. Plus inoffensif que lui, tu meures.

- Quand je vois ce type, inoffensif n'est pas le premier adjectif que j'emploierai pour le qualifier.

- Mais par Merlin, tu es jaloux en faite ?

- Moi, jaloux ? Pff, jamais de la vie.

- Si, tu es jaloux !

- Pitié, murmura Sirius contre l'oreille de Kenji, qui lui fit signe de se taire.

- Demain, dit le garçon. Demain, je dirai au monde entier que tu es à moi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors qu'ils semblaient s'embrasser, Kenji se pencha un peu plus pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage du petit ami mystère de sa sœur.

Et quand elle aperçut le fameux visage, elle sortit de sa cachette d'un bond, et s'insurgea :

- « Non mais sérieusement ?! C'est LUI, ton petit ami ?! »

* * *

_Note de l'auteure :__ Voilààààà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? A votre avis, qui est le petit ami mystère d'Arielle ? Allez y donnez moi vos suggestions ! Encore désolée pour le retard je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai eu mon BAC alors tout va bien !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ un petit ami mystérieux, plus si mystérieux que ça… un harceleur presque professionnel… un bal de la Saint Valentin… et une crise familiale majeure…_


	9. Chapite 7

**_Désolée, désolée !_**

**_Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie en détails mais j'ai du trouver un appart et tout le tralala donc j'avoue ne pas avoir prit le temps d'écrire..._**

**_Promis, je me rattraperai !_**

**_Maintenant, place au CHAPITRE 7_**

**_(Enfin !)_**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Kenji était assise dans une des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, essayant d'ignorer Sirius Black qui l'a harcelé. Et la jeune femme avait presque atteint la limite de sa patience. Le bal de la Saint Valentin était dans trois jours, et la blonde se retrouvait seule, puisque sa petite amie avait officialisé sa relation avec son petit ami. Ce qui avait fait l'effet d'un tsunami sur toute l'école.

Arielle avait essayé de parler avec sa sœur suite à la scène du couloir, mais Kenji l'évitait comme la peste. Charline s'était excusée de ses propos dans la salle de bain, et Lily essayait de convaincre sa meilleure amie d'aller parler avec sa petite sœur.

James soutenait Lily (comme c'est étonnant !), Peter faisait la tronche depuis l'officialisation, Remus disait que le principal était qu'Arielle soit heureuse, et Sirius n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot sur cette histoire. D'ailleurs, Kenji aurait bien voulu avoir son avis sur la chose. Mais dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il se défilait ou détournait la conversation pour la ramener sur son thème de conversation favorite du moment : convaincre Kenji de l'accompagner au bal de la Saint Valentin.

Même si c'était tout particulièrement agaçant de le voir s'acharner de la sorte, Kenji devait bien avouer que c'était plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à elle.

Finalement, sa sœur réussit à la coincer entre deux heures de cours.

- « Kenji, il faut que je te parle.

- Je suis pressée Arielle. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Tu m'as dis ça toutes les fois précédentes où j'ai essayé de te parler. Donc non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Ça ne peut plus attendre.

- Alors dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et très vite. Je dois aller en cours de potions.

- Ecoutes, je sais que tu n'approuves pas mon petit ami, mais c'est toi même qui m'a dit que le principal était que je sois heureuse.

- Sauf que là, c'est carrément du délire Arielle. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel des Serpentards, mais non, tu as choisi celui là !

- Je l'aime Kenji !

- Ça, j'avais compris, merci ! Mais Arielle, pourquoi LUI ?

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Je suis raide dingue de lui Kenji, tu comprends ça ?

- J'ai un peu de mal.

- Pourquoi tu laisses Sirius te poursuivre avec ses avances alors que tu repousses tout le monde ? Tu as même repoussé Monroe, alors que ce type craque pour toi depuis ta troisième année. Mais tu laisses Sirius Black te courir après alors qu'il est le plus grand coureur de jupons de notre génération ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es la mieux placée pour me faire une leçon de morale ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on parle de ton petit ami ! Pourquoi on parle de moi d'un seul coup ?!

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que les autres soient heureux quand toi, tu ne l'es pas ! Je suis heureuse ! Et c'est lui qui me rend heureuse. Alors même si tu n'approuves pas notre relation, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Très bien ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! »

Arielle partit, fusillant sa sœur du regard, ses cheveux tressés se balançant au rythme de ses pas dans son dos. Kenji plissa les paupières en apercevant un suçon dépasser du col de sa chemise.

Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quel sang pur de Serpentard dont la famille était adepte de la politique anti moldu, et il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse la pire famille.

En apercevant Sirius, qui passait dans le couloir pour se rendre au fameux cours de potions, Kenji pencha la tête sur le côté et se dit qu'au moins, sa sœur avait bon gout.

Les Black avaient un truc qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches.

Et sa sœur s'était engluée dans la toile de Regulus Black.

-ooOoo-

Quant au deuxième Black, il prenait sa mission d'inviter Kenji à être sa cavalière pour le bal de la Saint Valentin très au sérieux. Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour la faire ployer.

Sirius la suivait partout, s'asseyant à côté d'elle à tous les cours, démontant tous les stratagèmes mis en place par la jeune femme et ses amies pour l'éloigner de la blonde, lui proposant de lui porter son sac.

Kenji était prête à parier son héritage que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi prévenant avec une fille.

La blonde savait, par la réputation du Maraudeur, qu'il était coriace quand il voulait quelque chose, et qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement. Mais là, il virait harceleur.

- « Harceleur presque professionnel », marmonna la jeune femme en voyant Sirius apparaître au détour du couloir des toilettes des filles.

-ooOoo-

Quand Kenji prit place à côté de Sirius Black, le Maraudeur lui fit un sourire tellement large qu'elle sentit le coup fourré venir gros comme une maison. La jeune femme sortit ses affaires de son sac et regarda droit devant elle en attendant que Slughorn commence son cours.

- « Dis moi Kenji Chérie, commença Sirius, son sourire toujours greffé au visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?

- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes au bal.

- Encore une fois, pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as plus de cavalier. Ta sœur va à ce fameux bal avec mon cher et tendre petit frère. Et que tout le monde pense que tu es incapable d'aller à ce bal avec un garçon parce que tu as trop la trouille.

- Je n'ai pas la trouille d'aller au bal avec garçon. Le seul garçon qui m'intéresse ne me l'a pas demandé. Tout simplement.

- Qui est ce garçon ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Allez Kenji…

- Enfaite, il m'a déjà demandé. Il ne l'a juste pas fais de la bonne manière. »

Slughorn commença ce cours à ce moment là, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Sirius de répliquer.

Durant le reste du cours, Sirius ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contenta de la fixer du regard. Quand la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit, la jeune femme fila aussi vite qu'elle le put. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, la blonde croisa sa sœur et son – ô combien superbe – petit ami. Alors qu'elle se figeait en les voyant, ils se tournèrent vers elle dans une parfaite synchronisation et Kenji fixa ses yeux verts sur Regulus.

- « Arielle, tu pourrais nous accorder quelques minutes ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Bien sur. A toute à l'heure. »

Arielle embrassa le jeune Black et passa à côté de sa sœur en la regardant d'un regard noir. Quand la blonde eut tournée au tournant du couloir, les laissant seuls, Kenji plissa les paupières, attendant. Et Black finit par rompre le silence en premier :

- « Je sais que tu n'approuves pas le fait que je sorte avec ta sœur. Je peux le comprendre. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal qui pourrait pleinement justifier ton animosité envers moi.

- Ta famille voue une haine sans borne aux nés moldus. Ma meilleure amie est une née moldue.

- Tu apprécies mon frère.

- Ton frère me harcèle, nuances.

- Je suis amoureux de ta sœur. Je suis raide dingue d'elle. Et je me contre fou de ma famille et de ce qu'elle peut penser. J'aime Arielle et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Et si je dois être renié comme mon frère parce que je l'aime alors ça ne me posera pas de problème.

- Ta cousine Narcissa disait la même chose quand elle parlait de sa relation avec mon frère. Et dès qu'elle a eut un peu de pression, elle a quitté le train en route. Esteban a souffert, et j'ai failli perdre mon frère parce que ta cousine n'a pas été capable d'assumer ses sentiments, et qu'elle a préféré se marier avec Malefoy. Elle a choisit la facilité plutôt que ses sentiments. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur subisse la même chose. Je ne veux pas la récupérer à la petite cuillère parce que tes parents te mettront un ultimatum et que, comme Narcissa, tu choisiras la facilité.

- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

- Alors, promets que si jamais ils te mettent au pied du mur, s'ils te demandent de choisir entre ta famille ou elle, tu la choisiras elle.

- Promis.

- Et même s'ils menacent de s'en prendre à elle, tu dois lui en parler et la protéger. Mais jamais la quitter.

- Je ne peux pas promettre ça.

- Je connais ma petite sœur. Elle préfèrera vivre avec toi et devoir fuir, plutôt que rester ici et ne plus être avec toi. Tu dois promettre de toujours la faire passer en premier. Promets le Black.

- Je le promets.

- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te ferai mal, comme jamais on t'aura fais du mal. Compris ?

- Compris.

- Bien. Bienvenue chez les Duchannes. »

Kenji passa à côté du jeune homme et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, ignorant que leur conversation avait été entendue par une blonde, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-ooOoo-

Alors qu'elle revenait de la volière avec un colis envoyé par sa mère, Kenji fut acculée par l'ainé des Black dans la Salle Commune. Alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche, la blonde le coupa en levant une main.

- « Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit, hoches la tête pour me dire si tu vas encore me demander de t'accompagner au bal. (Sirius hocha la tête). Bien. Je veux bien t'accompagner. Mais si jamais tu te montres désobligeant, je te jure que je me fâche.

- Je voulais juste te demander comment ça aller avec ta sœur ses derniers temps.

- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec ton frère.

- Et ?

- Il m'a dis qu'il était près à tourner le dos à vos parents pour elle. Tu crois qu'il tiendra parole ?

- Je ne parle plus à mon frère depuis presque cinq ans. Quand j'ai coupé les ponts avec lui, c'était parce qu'il suivait les préceptes de nos parents...

- Comme c'est rassurant…

- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu mon frère dire je t'aime à qui que ce soit. Et dans ma famille, on ne dit pas je t'aime à la légère, voir pas du tout. S'il lui a dis, c'est qu'il le pense.

- Alors tu crois qu'il le fera ? Tourner le dos à vos parents ?

- Oui. Il le fera. Comme moi j'ai tourné le dos à ma famille quand ils m'ont demandé de choisir entre eux et mes amis.

- Ton frère et toi, vous êtes aussi différents caractériellement que vous vous ressemblez physiquement. Peut être que toi, tu tournerais le dos à toute ta vie par amour, mais ton frère ? Est ce qu'il le fera ? Ta cousine disait exactement la même chose à Esteban.

- Ma cousine ?

- Narcissa sortait avec mon frère. Pendant deux ans. Elle lui a promis de tous quitté pour lui, mais quand on lui a dis qu'elle épouserait Malefoy durant l'été qui arrive, elle n'a pas protesté. Elle a continué avec mon frère, en lui disant qu'elle allait trouver une solution. Mais quand ses parents ont appris, et qu'ils lui ont posé un ultimatum, elle a largué mon frère.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Je sais. Personne ne savait.

- Qui les a dénoncé ? Ton frère était admiré chez les Serpentards et Narcissa était la Princesse des Vipères…

- Ma sœur.

- La Serdaigle ? Katie ?

- Son prénom, c'est Katell. Et non, mon autre sœur. Philomena. La Poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi elle a fais ça ?

- Sois disant pour protéger mon frère de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur souffre.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Mais pour en revenir à un sujet un peu plus plaisant… Tu plaisantes pas hein ? Tu seras ma cavalière pour le bal ?

- Bien sur. »

Kenji sourit au jeune homme et le dépassa pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle réapprenait à vivre…

-ooOoo-

Le bal de la Saint Valentin arriva et Kenji décida, avec Lily, de ne pas sortir de ses appartements des Préfets en Chef.

Elles étaient en train de feuilleter des magasines féminins pour trouver le meilleur moyen de faire un chignon tressé, en mangeant des bonbons, seulement vêtues de leurs sous vêtements et de peignoirs, quand les Maraudeurs au complet entrèrent dans la salle commune. Les deux filles se relevèrent rapidement en cachant leurs magasines sous le canapé.

Les quatre garçons se figèrent en les apercevant et Kenji resserra les pans de son vêtement sur sa poitrine.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Peter.

- J'habite ici Peter, fit remarquer Lily. Et on se prépare pour le bal.

- D'accord, dit Remus, en poussant James et Sirius vers sa chambre. Et vous aurez surement besoin de ça, sourit il en se baissant et en leur tendant leurs magasines.

- Merci », dit Kenji en faisant un pas en avant et en attrapant les magasines, tout en rougissant.

Le canapé n'avait visiblement pas de fond.

Les garçons disparurent et Kenji montra la couverture de l'un des magasines à Lily et dit :

- « J'arriverai plus à les regarder en face après ça… »

Le gros titre du mois de YOUNG WITCH : _Les sorts d'épilation sans douleur_…

-ooOoo-

Kenji se regardait dans le miroir, Lily refermant la fermeture éclair dans son dos.

Sa robe bleue était une robe bustier cintrée, et la jupe s'évasée sur ses hanches pour descendre jusqu'au sol, finissant une petite traine. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse lâche. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et se baissa pour enfiler ses escarpins.

Alors que Lily finissait d'ajuster son fourreau vert émeraude qui la moulait jusqu'aux genoux pour finir par s'évaser, mettant ses formes en valeur, et en laissant son dos complétement nu. La jeune femme avait fixé ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège pour qu'ils tiennent parfaitement en place sur son épaule droite.

Quand sa meilleure amie se tourna vers elle, Kenji lui sourit et la Préfète vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

- « Promets moi que tu n'iras pas courir après quelqu'un ce soir, demanda la rouquine.

- Promis.

- Bien. Alors on devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que les garçons nous attendent. »

Kenji prit la main que lui tendait son amie et se releva.

Elles prirent la direction de la Grande Salle en faisant attention à ne pas se tordre les chevilles.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, Lily alla retrouver James qui était devant les portes de la salle, et Kenji fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Sirius.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit James en lui souriant. Il avait oublié quelque chose dans notre dortoir, il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu es ravissante.

- Merci », le remercia la blonde.

Lily glissa son bras sous celui de son cavalier et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Kenji resta debout devant l'entrée, se faisant l'effet d'une idiote. Elle jouait avec le tissu de sa jupe, en fixant ses doigts, quand des mains frôlèrent sa nuque, la faisant sursauter. Mais la voix de Sirius prêt de son oreille lui parvint et elle se détendit :

- « Joyeuse Saint Valentin Cendrillon.

- Tu connais ce conte moldu ?

- Oui… »

Kenji porta la main droite à son coup et frôla la petite pierre qui pendait au bout de la chaine.

La pierre était petite et ronde. Et à vue de nez, c'était un diamant.

- « Sirius… murmura-t-elle.

- T'aime pas ?

- Si, si, j'aime beaucoup… Mais Sirius… C'est un diamant…

- Pour être honnête, c'est un bijou que mon oncle Alphard m'a donné quand j'ai été renié. Je me suis dis que ce bijou était fait pour toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Simple mais magnifique… »

Kenji se retourna et se mit face au jeune homme. Elle lui sourit et Sirius lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et la jeune femme crispa ses doigts sur la manche de la veste du jeune homme. Sirius posa son autre main sur ses doigts et lui sourit. Kenji souffla et se laissa guider par le jeune homme dans la salle.

Tout aller bien se passer…

-ooOoo-

Si le bal s'était très bien passé, le lendemain, ça n'avait pas été la même histoire. Elle fut réveiller en sursaut par Arielle qui la secouait comme un prunier, les yeux affolés.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmura Kenji, la bouche pâteuse.

- Il faut que tu te lèves Kenji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nos frères et sœurs ont appris pour Regulus et moi…

- Et alors ? C'était le but de l'officialisation non ?

- Théophile est furieux…

- Comment ça furieux ?

- Il est tout rouge !

- OK, pousse toi, je me lève. »

La jeune femme se leva et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un jogging et un sweet par dessus un tee shirt. Elle rejoignit sa petite sœur dans la salle commune en sautillant pour enfiler des baskets et elles descendirent dans le Grand Hall ensemble. Visiblement, la fratrie Duchannes au complet s'étaient réunis dans une salle de classe vide, et Kenji sut immédiatement en voyant l'air furieux de l'ainé que cette discussion ne serait pas de tout repos.

- « Je croyais que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssaient… dit Théophile.

- C'est une querelle ridicule, dit Esteban qui était assis sur une table et qui jouait avec les cheveux de Zoey, qui s'endormait debout.

- Visiblement, cette haine n'est plus aussi virulent qu'auparavant, siffla-t-il en regardant Arielle.

- Où est le problème Théo ? demanda Kenji.

- Notre sœur sort avec un Black, cracha-t-il.

- Et alors ? dit Katell. Esteban est bien sorti avec Narcissa. On en a pas fais une histoire d'état.

- Narcissa est une fille… commença l'ainé.

- Pas besoin de faire des études de droit pour savoir ça, ricana Esteban.

- Les garçons baignent dans la magie noire. Regulus Black va finir par être enrôlé dans les rangs de ce Lord Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Arielle. Il ne fera jamais ça !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Il me l'a promis.

- Oh, il te l'a promis, se moqua Théophile. Laisse moi rire. Comme tout les autres, il ment à la perfection et tu t'es laissé berner.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance de te prouver qu'il n'est pas comme ça ? s'écria Arielle, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

- Les Black sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle Arielle ! Ils se marient entre cousins, la consanguinité règne en maitre dans cette famille !

- Arrête avec tes grandes phrases ! s'énerva Kenji. Tu ne connais même pas Regulus !

- Je connais Sirius !

- Sirius est le contraire des autres Black ! Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Regulus est prêt à tous quitter pour Arielle ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que ce type aime vraiment notre sœur ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

- Toi et Philomena, arrêtez de vous occuper des affaires des autres ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'ainé que tu dois foutre le bordel !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Tu dis que les Black sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle ? Alors pourquoi le ministère ne fait rien pour les arrêter hein ? Le ministère est aussi pourri qu'eux. Tu es aussi pourri qu'eux ! »

Pour tout dire, Kenji ne vit même pas la baffe venir. Mais elle fut si forte, que sa tête partie sur le côté et qu'elle tomba.

Après ça, ce fut le chaos.

Esteban se leva et attrapa son frère par le col de sa chemise et grogna :

- « Ne la touche pas ! »

Et il lui mit un coup de poing dans le nez. Katell finit par réussir à la séparer, et Arielle et Zoey aidèrent Kenji à se relever. Cette dernière vit Ange, dans un coin de la salle, apeurée par la situation. La jeune femme sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et quand elle passa sa langue sur sa lève inférieure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte.

Leur famille était en train d'exploser… Littéralement.

-ooOoo-

Après la discussion plus que houleuse avec leur frère ainé, Arielle avait accompagné Kenji à l'infirmerie et la jeune femme s'était fait soigner par Madame Pomfresh.

Quand elles retournèrent vers leur salle commune, Kenji se rendit bien compte que sa sœur repensait aux paroles de Théophile.

- « Regulus ne deviendra pas un adepte de ce fou.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je suis sur qu'il est dingue de toi, et qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Tu ne le perdras pas. Tout ira bien. »

La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la serra contre elle, lui apportant clairement son soutien.

Mais Kenji, comme Arielle, savait très bien que cette histoire n'était pas terminée.

* * *

_Note de l'auteure :__ Voilà, fin du chapitre 7… Encore désolée pour le retard, je suis partie en France pour préparer mon aménagement (j'habite au Maroc…) donc ça été un peu la course contre la montre. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? L'identité du petit ami d'Arielle ? Le comportement de Théophile ? Vous pensez que Regulus fera quoi comme choix ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ Le retour d'une personne inattendue… Les premiers indices… Une relation un peu plus qu'amicale… La perte d'un être cher… Et le début des hostilités…_

**_Une petite review ?_**


End file.
